lovesickness
by 203452
Summary: This is a CielXSebastian. No OOC. How can Ciel bring back the light in Sebastians eyes? How will they get along in this new world? He shouldn't care, but he does. Because he loves him. Takes place after second season. Rated T. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my pretties. First, thanks for reading! I'm going to be honest, this is my first Fanfiction story ever. I hope it's good, it shouldn't be too bad. I have tried to make this with as little OOC as possible, because I know I don't like it. This will be a SebastianXCiel story. And I promise the other chapters will not be as boring as this one. Enjoy! J._

_Disclaimer: I in no way own Black Butler or its characters. I wish I did though. Seriously, Sebastian is hot. I need him in my basement. Anyway._

* * *

My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am a demon. I currently live in hell, though I cannot tell you how you get to hell, it would upset the balance of the universe. I live with my butler, Sebastian. We are bound together through contract. Sebastian will be my butler forever, this is a fact.

That is, unless I release him. But why would I do that? Having him around is convenient for me. Sebastian, I learned, is considered at a very high ranking in hell. It surprised me a little, but not by much. So to say the least, he is very rich and well-known. His family has been one of high ranks for centuries, or so he has told me. We are currently living in his mansion. Yes, there is housing in hell.

Sebastian has told me that there are different parts of hell. Most of hell is used for the purpose of containing and torturing bad souls. However, there is also a part for demons to live. I have been informed that these homes are not used very often, just a place for happenings, such as parties, or, ironically enough, to raise children.

Demons apparently, are mates for life, and when they have children, they raised them in hell until they are able to hunt for souls by themselves. Which is not why we are in hell, mind you. We are here because Sebastian wants to be, and I am supposedly dead. Sebastian was rather gloomy when he realized that he would spend the rest of his life as a servant to me. Can you blame him? I certainly don't. I realized that if he continued to keep that sour look on his face, life would become very depressing. So when Sebastian asked where I would like to go, I very casually looked up and asked where he would like to go. He nearly fell off of his seat.

So here we are, and have been for the past year and a half. I have not grown at all. Oh well. Sebastian says he is not sure if I will either. He is uncertain as to whether Hanna turned me into a full grown demon or a child who will continue to grow. Most likely the first scenario.

I still wear heels and use my walking stick, though we rarely leave the house or get visitors. Not many people live in hell, and I am perfectly fine with that. I enjoy the quiet. My days are spent reading in the library, sitting outside to observe the flowers, making sure the house is in top condition, or my favorite, playing a game of chess with Sebastian. I used to lose whenever we played, but know the score is around 50/50.

So to say the least, life became very dull. Even though Sebastian is still one hell of a butler, the light in his glowing red eyes, is gone. It is as if he has no passion anymore. I never see that smirk on his face anymore, the way his face looks while he is embarrassing someone, which usually me. He doesn't tease me anymore, he does not make suggestive comments, and he has stopped making an effort to have conversations with me anymore. He makes sure his business is done correctly, and he leaves the room to do God knows what.

Though he is usually playing with his cat. Ah yes, the cat. I have learned many things after moving to hell, things that would terrify and fascinate you. One of the things I have learned about my butler is that he likes the human world better then hell. Simply because, it has cats. And that is the only reason.

Don't get me wrong, there are cats in hell too. Hell cats. Sebastian says that he likes the cats in the human world better, and I understand why. Cats here are very rare and very hard to train. They are huge with sharp teeth and claws. They are scarier than lions. But apparently, Sebastian had one in his home, and I did not have the heart to tell him to get rid of it.

It didn't matter really. He keeps the thing in his room or outside, and it has never attacked me. Sebastian seems to enjoy having the thing around. And I tolerate it because I am no longer allergic to cats. Demons, conveniently, do not get sick or have allergies.

Even though I am perfectly capable, Sebastian still takes care of me. He dresses and bathes me. He puts me to bed and wakes me an hour later. Sadly, demons do not acquire much sleep. I sleep in the master bedroom, of course, but Sebastian does not sleep in servant conditions. His room is down the hall, and is perhaps just as nice as mine. I do not have a problem with this; it is his house after all. I miss the old Sebastian, though I would never say that to him. I feel…. bad whenever I see him, because he always looks truly miserable, except when he is with his cat. It pains me to see him like this, and that scares me. It shouldn't matter to me, but it does. It does, because I am in love with him. I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have no clue how to work this thing called technology but I will get the hang of it. Thank you to all who read the first chapter and are now on the second, you are awesome. Just to let you know, I will be accepting ideas on how things should play out in this story in the future. I am a newbie so please feel free to share your opinions! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Black Butler or its characters. Still wish I did._

* * *

I love him. What a sickening thought. Me, Ciel Phantomhive, in love with a butler. But that didn't matter anymore. I have known that I loved him for a long time, though he could never love me back. When I left all of my friends, my employees, my fiancé, I tried very hard to feel nothing. It was not that hard. Apparently, demons have less emotional attachment then humans, but I knew this already.

However, I was still able to love Sebastian. His voice, his hair, his smirk, all of it. Sebastian, if you haven't noticed, is perfect. You could not find one flaw about him. And I love him. I cannot deny myself that. But as I said before, he is different now. He is not happy. He has nothing to thrive for. I would and could never tell him any of this. Not because I am shy, or ashamed. It would not accomplish anything. He would still be a butler and I would be the brat he could not get away from. It is his own fault for not protecting me like he should have back then. And he knows it. Either way, I am the reason for his sorrow. All of these thoughts and more were filling my head as I sat and stared blankly down at the book in front of me.

"Young Master…. Young Master….. My lord… Ciel!" My head snapped up to see my butler, who was at fault for my headache. As always, he stood straight in his butler attire, looking down at me. He reached down and picked up the book that I hadn't realized had fallen off of my lap… _he called me by my name_… He handed the book back to me with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Young master, are you quite alright?" I felt like sneering. Like he cared. My face was kept completely blank. "Quite. Is there a reason you interrupted me from my daydreaming?" He smirked. My eyebrows raised only a tiny bit. He never smirked anymore. It didn't matter though, his eyes were still dead.

"Something seemed to be troubling you. Is there something the matter?" Darn him. He could still see straight through me at any moment. This bothered me a great deal. At least I knew demons could not read minds. "No Sebastian, I have nothing to be bothered by." I knew he didn't believe me so I continued, "however, I am simply….. perhaps a little… bored." It was not a lie after all. I was bored, and Sebastian probably was too.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would my young master have me do about this?" I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Tell me, what _do_ demons do to pass the time in hell?" Sebastian thought about this for a second. "Why sir, you already know that the only reason for adult demons to be here is to raise their children, so adults usually have their hands full. Children, as on earth, have their studies and such, and play with toys" there was a slim amount of humor in his eyes now. "Would you like some toy's young master?" I hissed at him. Yes, hissed. "S-shut up. Idiot." I muttered.

He only sighed. "If you wish my Lord, I can teach you how to fight." I blinked up at him. Then I blinked again. "…Fight? What for?" He pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Well you see, I mean no disrespect, but you are lacking in both height and muscle. Fighting skills are an important thing for demons to learn."

I thought about this for a second before smirking "but I have you for that Sebastian. You will fight my battles for me, so I see no reason to learn self defense." Sebastian sighed. "Yes, you are right. However, it would make me more comfortable to know that you would be able to take care of yourself if need be." He said with a straight face.

I could only stare at him. He had good reason, but wouldn't it be better for him if I couldn't take care of myself? If he did not have to take care of me he would be free to do with his life as he pleases. I refused to believe he cared for me. I don't need or want him to, or anyone else for that matter. I was the only one who cared if I lived or died, and that's the way it was.

"…. I will think about it Sebastian." He put a hand over his heart and bowed. "Yes my lord." He stood again. "Young master, it is your bedtime. Please" he raised a hand towards the door. "Fine" I stood and walked to my room with Sebastian following not far behind. I sat on my over-sized bed as he searched my wardrobe and came back to dress me in my bed clothes. He opened the buttons on my shirt and I put my arms up sp that he could slip on my nightshirt. And I know what your thinking. No, my heart did not race. No, my cheeks did not heat up and I did not sweat with nervousness. And NO I did not have any dirty thoughts, come on people. Sebastian undressing and dressing me was as natural as breathing by now. After he was done I got into bed.

I did not need to take off my eye patch, because I do not wear it anymore. There is no need to. I got under the covers and allowed myself one last look as he got off his knees. "Goodnight, my Lord." Then he said, so quietly that I wasn't even sure he had said it, "My Ciel" and walked out. I sat up straight in bed. What!? MY Ciel? What was that about!? I am NOT his. He is mine! He is MY Sebastian! I own him. He is MINE. And I am in love with him. I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guys, I am telling you this is so exciting. The fact that people have actually read this, and some followed is so cool it makes me wanna dance. Thank you very much for those who are reading this, the two so far who are following this, and the two people who commented. You people are the best! Furthermore, I apologize for any miss spellings or any incorrect grammer usage. And if any of you are curious, I honestly do not have a deadline for new chapters. I will write when I have the time to, but I think this is pretty fun so it should be at least weekly. Thank u all very much! This chapter will be about how Ciel leaves Sebastian for me :0. Just kidding. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Still do not own Black Butler or its characters. _

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Just once, I want Sebastian to sit next to my bed until I fall asleep. I want Sebastian to lay in bed with me. It's a weird thought. I am ashamed of myself but I cannot help it. I do not like sleeping alone. I never did, after what happened. But I haven't asked Sebastian to stay in the room with me while I feel asleep sense before I was turned. My pride would not allow it. But I want him here.

I remember a few years ago, when I got captured. He saved me, a little late, and he carried me home. May-Rin had to go and ruin it by pointing out that he was carrying me. I ordered him to put me down when all I wanted to do was shove my face in his chest and breath in his scent.

"Ughhhh" I picked up my pillow and put it over my face. "Young master" "Ah!" I sat up to see Sebastian standing next to me bed. My face turned red. "It is time for you to wake up young Master" I laid down and pulled the covers over my head. "Go away Sebastian, wake me in another hour." "Why my Lord, is something troubling you so much it is causing you to be sleep deprived?" I groaned.

I heard his perfect sigh. "My Lord, I have made a list of things I shall teach you in concerns of fighting, if you would allow me." I had thought about this. Fighting would be a good thing for me to learn, though I almost completely trusted Sebastian to keep me safe. That's right, Sebastian was the only one I could trust, even more than myself. And this would give me the opportunity to spend more time with him.

"….. All right Sebastian." I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I will trust you with the duty of making sure I am well prepared for combat with another demon, if need be. However, it will still be your full responsibility to take care of me in cases of danger or otherwise."

He put a hand over his heart. "Of course my Lord. I will not fail you." Then he looked me dead on. "I would never allow harm to come to you".

I paled. "D-don't be so casual Sebastian. You are my butler." I waved a hand at him as if to say 'tsk'. "And of course you wont. It is your job to not allow harm to come to me." I stretched. He just looked forward with that dead look of his.

"Would you like to get dressed now sir?" I looked up at him. "Yes Sebastian." Five minutes later we were standing in a room that looked like it was to be a practice for fencing. It was rather roomy and bright.

"My lord, we will not be conducting any physical activity today. So if you please, you may take a seat." Sebastian had on his glasses he used for some reason whenever he was taking on the role of a teacher. The ones that give him the sophisticated and completely sexy look. The authors words, not mine. I put my nose in the air. "On the floor? Do not be ridiculous Sebastian, I would much rather stand." I knew the floor in any room of Sebastian's house would not have a speck of dirt on it, but I would not be sitting on the floor with my legs crossed like a first grader.

I leaned against my walking stick. Sebastian sighed. "Very well." He walked around while he talked. A very human act, I noticed. "First, you must learn to trust your body to know what to do. You have an instinct inside of you Ciel, it allows your brain to tell your body what to do to prevent from being hurt, and to hurt your enemy. However, if you rely on this purely by its self, you will lose control."

I did not feel like correcting him for using my name. It was only us here anyway. "You must in a way, train your mind to tell your body what to do to get the best results. You have to make your body work for you" He continued talking for a while before I sat down on the floor and gave him my full attention. He sounded almost magical when he talked. He sounded so wise; he obviously knew what he was talking about.

After a bit he looked down at me. "I assume you do not need to take notes?" I scoffed. "Of course not Sebastian, do not underestimate my memory, it is insulting." He smirked. Now that did make my heart jump a bit.

He talked for about a half an hour more while I listened very closely before he took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Your lesson is over today Ciel, you may now do with your day as you please." He walked out with, as always, perfect posture, running his sealed hand through his perfect hair.

I could not have been more disappointed. Listening to Sebastian talk for a long period of time like that was probably one of the most entertaining things I had done all year. I looked forward to doing it again tomorrow. I sat there for a little while longer before standing.

I walked out and proceeded to my room when my demon ears picked up something through Sebastian's closed door. I slowly put my head up to the door. What _was_ that? Heavy breathing. Was he panting for some reason? No, it was very calm. Was something wrong with him? "Sebastian?" I whispered. I got no reply and the noise continued. I very slowly opened his door and gasped.

Sebastian was lying in bed in bed, wearing nothing more than a pair of sweatpants. His cat/tiger thingy was lying next to him and on the bed and Sebastian had his arms across it, cuddling with it. Sleeping. Sebastian was sleeping. My Sebastian…asleep? Was that even possible? The noise was Sebastian's heavy breathing.

All the muscled from his torso were exposed. They were very fine, thank you. His hair was everywhere on his pillow and covering his face. If anyone could look like a baby sleeping, it was Sebastian. His legs were curled up around the cat, which was also asleep. His eyes were closed of course and his mouth was partly opened to form an O. "Oh Sebastian" I whispered from shock.

His eyes opened quickly and faster than my eyes could follow he was in front of my, bowing with a hand over his chest, which, may I remind you was bare? "I apologize greatly my Lord, I feel asleep, as you could see. I realize that this act is inexcusable. Did you need something my lord?" I just stared down at him. His hair was very messy, he didn't have a shirt on, and his pants were sweats covered in cat hair. This was..just…weird. That's what it was.

When I did not give him a reply he looked up curiously. His hair was sticking up. He looked ….kinda… cute. No, very cute….and a little bit ridiculous. I started laughing. His eyes got huge and his mouth formed an O again. This made me laugh harder. I put an arm over my stomach and a hand over my mouth. He slowly stood straight. "S-seba-Sebastain.." I laughed. "F-fix your hair" I walked out. I was in love with that demon. I loved him. I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Thanks to all who are still reading! I loved the reviews I got today! I tried to reply to all of them! Yes, I do like humor in stories so I will keep going with that. You guys are awesome! Trust me, they will be together eventually, I just don't know how I am going to have it happen. I think Sebby needs to be back to his old self first. Please bear with me! And I am still taking suggestions on how this story should play out! I have only gotten one so far! Thanks to everyone again!_

_Disclaimer: It is obvious that I am not a published author. Anyway, I do now own black butler or its charactes._

I sat in the bathtub while Sebastian stood behind me and lathered shampoo into my hair. It was heavenly. The water was warm with bubbles. The top of my chest and up was exposed as I enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian's bare hands run through my hair. I had been very tired when I had gotten in, due to the lack of sleep from last night. So after I stepped in I ended up just laying here as if waiting for my skin to prune. So Sebastian, being the saint he is (not really) came over, took off his gloves dramatically with his teeth, and started washing my hair for me. I did not have any complaints.

"Did you enjoy the lesson today sir?" He asked disturbing my thoughts. "… Yes, yes I did. It was very interesting." I said truthfully. Wait, was Sebastian actually attempting to have a conversation with me?

"Really sir? I had assumed that you were bored, simply sitting there and listening to me talk."

I closed my eyes again as he rinsed the shampoo out. "No Sebastian, I enjoyed it very much". Then I blinked. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. He seemed to pause before running his fingers through my hair again to get the soap out.

"Enjoyable sir? How so?" I did not know how to answer this. "….. I learned things about myself that I did not know. It was a very good lesson. "Ah. And for a second there I thought that u maybe just enjoyed my company young Lord" He chuckled.

I blushed slightly. Very slightly. "Did I ever say I did not enjoy your company Sebastian?" His hands, still going through my hair, paused for a moment before continuing. "No. However I do know you prefer to be by yourself than being around others.

_That is not true, Sebastian. I love being with you. I want to be with you forever. _"You are very right, Sebastian. Even so, you know I have been very bored as of late. Listening to you talk is more entertaining than me listening to myself think".

He paused again. "… I doubted that sir. I find your thoughts to be very stimulating." His fingers continued. I blushed slightly again and my mouth opened slightly. _Is this Sebastian's way of telling me he likes talking to me?_

"…..Sebastian, what ARE you doing? I'm sure my hair is very clean by now." His hands paused before pulling away completely. "I apologize Sir, I forgot what I was doing. Please forgive me." He dried his hands before putting his gloves back on and standing a foot away from the bath with my towel in hand.

I sighed and continued to wash the rest of my body. I stood and he placed the towel over my shoulders. He dismissed himself and I dried off.

Later that day, I laid in bed and wondered what Sebastian was going to teach me today. As much as I like listening to him talk, I want to actually do something today.

I heard a knock at the door downstairs. Now who could that be? I wondered. We were not expecting anyone anytime soon. I heard Sebastian leave his room and quickly go down stairs. I quietly followed after. I hid behind the stair case while I watched Sebastian in his full butler attire walk to and open the door. SLAM! I blinked. "SEBASTIAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Screamed the girl on top of him. I would just like to pause this moment.

Sebastian was on his rump on the floor, pressed against the wall. On top of him was a woman who looked around his age, with long brown curly hair, very tall, thin, and curvy. And what was she wearing!? Are those even considered clothes!? She was wearing a pink belly shirt. Her bellybutton was pierced with a big blue diamond. She had a light blue minni skirt on. Considering her legs were spread apart with one leg on both sides of Sebastian, a lot was revealed. Her huge boobs were pressed against his stomach as she nuzzled into his chest. But trust me, I saved the best for last. Sebastian. Now there was a sight. He was bright red and his face was one of true horror. His fingers dug into the floor, and his eyes were huge. He looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was about to cry. If I was not Ciel Phantomhive I would have collapsed laughing right then and there. But I did allow a slightly amused smile to form on my face, even if I was a little jealous.

"T-trisha". Trisha, I thought. Yes, a true hooker name. Sebastian gulped. "W-what are you DOING here?" That is what I would like to know, I thought to myself. She looked up. "Oh Sebastian! I missed you SO MUCH!" She said in the most annoying voice possible. "I just finished a contract and I HAD to see you. I hope you don't mind me calling you that, your mother told me that was your new name. Now, show me the bully that made you his slave for life!" In an attempt to hug him, she wrapped her arms around Sebastian's head and pulled his face into her huge ChiChis. ( I can call them whatever I want thank u).

If Sebastian did not want to die before, he certainly did now. He made no move to stop her, his arms laid limply beside him on the floor. I have never seen him so pitiful. My eyebrows rose.

The phrase 'made you his slave for life' stung a little. Sebastian was not a slave. He is treated very well. And most of his wishes were respected, though he has little. Did he think of me as the person who enslaved him for life? Guilt would have overwhelmed me if not for the hilarious display doing on in front of me.

Trisha pulled back. "And you!" she pulled on his collar so that their faces were an inch apart "look very sexy in that butler attire." She giggled a little before cupping his face and placing kisses all over it.

It was then that I decided to interfere. "Excuse me madam. While I realize that Sebastian is very…. Remarkable-"she cut me off by jumping off of Sebastian and squealing. "Aw SEBASTIAN! He is SO CUUTEE!" She ran forward with her arms outstretched.

At the last second I lifted my walking stick off of the floor and into the air, right in front of her nose. She stopped quickly and looked cross-eyed at the thing an inch from her face. "Pardon me madam, but I do not particularly enjoy hugs."

I lowered my walking stick. She pouted. Sebastian picked himself off the floor and stood on shaky legs, with his face slightly more collected. His face was still red and he still did not look like himself at all. He… hung his head? Was he ashamed of this girl being here?... I looked her up and down. I can see why. I did not know the girl and I was ashamed of her.

"Young master, please forgive our being too loud. This is Trisha… My, eh, ex as you put it in the human world" my jaw dropped.

She turned to him with big eyes, "B-but Sebastian… we never broke up.." her lip quivered. "Well I assumed you knew it was over dear." He said turning to face her_._

_….WHAT!?.._"After all, we have not seen each other in over five years, and I am in a contract for life. A relationship between us would be impossible." He stated nonchalantly, basically back to him old self. She sniffed.

I was still gaping like an idiot. Ex? As in, they went out before? Sebastian? MY Sebastian went out with THAT!? That…that… shameless..THING!?

Said girl suddenly broke out crying and pointed a pink finger at me. "This is all YOUR fault! I hate you!" She ran out crying.

I raised an eyebrow at Sebastian who still looked like he wanted satin to appear and kill him. "Well…" I said slowly. "That was certainly interesting. Shall we discus it in my study?" I asked amusingly. He slowly nodded his head and I lead him up stairs. I could not believe this demon. I mean HER!? But it didn't matter to my heart. I still loved him. I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! Thanks for all of the reviews, I love seeing them! My phone rings every time someone follows this or reviews and it makes me so excited! I am grateful to all of you! So please R&R! Please excuse any mistakes I make and I hope you like this story! I am as always taking suggestions. Thank you! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do noT own Black Butler or its characters._

* * *

I sat at my desk with my elbows on the table and my hands folded together in the air with my chin resting on them. Sebastian is standing in front of my desk looking forward. I wondered about how to start this conversation.

"…..Did you really once date that girl Sebastian?" He looked hesitant to answer. "Yes…." He looked like he wanted to explain himself but he did not know how.

"…I must say I am very surprised. I had assumed you had more class than that, Sebastian." He flinched. "Trust me my Lord; I did not date her out of any sort of interest for her personality. In fact, she annoys me a great deal".

And for once, Sebastian took a seat. This was very improper. He is my butler, and I did not invite him to sit. He sat in a big brown lounging chair a few feet away from my desk and leaned against it, allowing his posture to sag. He had never done this before; it was almost odd to see him sitting. But he looked so warn out; I could not scold him for his action.

"I apologize for the personal visit, I was not expecting her." I tilted my head slightly. "It is alright Sebastian, this is your house after all." He looked slightly surprised by this.

"Tell me Sebastian, if you do not and did not enjoy this woman's personality, then why did you 'date' her?"

He again looked like he did not want to talk about it. "Well sire, I am sure that you noticed her… shape…?" I smirked. "..Sebastian, do not tell me you are as petty as to seduce that poor girl simply for her… form?" He looked ashamed. "Yes my lord, and it was a disgrace on my part."

I sat there looking at him for a bit before snorting. "What you did with your person life is no concern of mine." Though I was still smiling as if I had just found out a huge secrete.

Sebastian stood and bowed. "Of course. Shall we proceed to your lesson today young master?" I nodded and stood as well. "… Sebastian?" he looked down at me. "Yes my lord?" "…." I walked around to the other side of my desk and leaned against it, looking at him. "..Have you ever..fancied someone..not because of their looks alone?" I asked with a straight face, only allowed myself to look slightly curious even though I was dying to know the answer.

He looked at me for a moment, searching my eyes. "….I…" He chuckled. "I suppose my lord. Shall we?" He walked out. I blinked and followed. I wanted to ask who, but it was really none of my business.

Once in the room, he turned around to face me, already in those glasses. "Today, you will be doing physical activity if you are up to it". I simply nodded. "Alright Sebastian." He led me to the center of the room. He placed his fingers on my shoulders. "Stay" He then walked to the far corner of the room where a big cart was placed, though I could not see what was in it. He stood next to the cart and turned to face me.

"Remember Ciel, you must stay quick and light on your toes. Do not allow your own body to get in the way." He picked up an object out of the cart, looked at it for a second, before hurling it fast directly at my side. My eyes opened wide. _He has snapped. _At the last second I turned to my side and the object flew by me, just barely missing my stomach. I turned around and saw the object, some kind of red fruit, splattered all over the wall.

I turned to look at Sebastian with a look of horror. He was leaning against the cart with a smirk on his face, an apple being tossed up and down in his hand. "What the bloody hell are you DOING Sebastian!?" "Why, training sir."

He looked at the apple in his hand. "I realized that before I teach you how to control your instincts, I must first show you how to use them." The next one was thrown at my head. I flew my head backward and my hands over my head and placed them on the ground so that my head did not hit the floor. After I heard the apple hit the wall I fell over.

"Stand up" Sebastian said sternly. I did so and glared at him. "You can dodge my attacks, that is good. But this may not always be the option. Use your arms and legs to stop the apples force. You are very strong, remember this." When he threw the next apple, I brought my arm up in front of me and swung out so that when my arm connected with the apple, the apple was crushed and my arm was not hurt.

Without warning, he continued throwing apples at rapid speed. Some I dodged, and some I hit. At one point, he threw one at my face, and without thinking about it, I caught it and threw it back at him with as much force as I could. SPLAT.

I opened my eyes and gaped at what I saw. Sebastian stood straight as a board, apple all over his face. "…." I smirked. He took a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped his face. "That will be all for today. I will stay here and clean this mess." He said with a frown.

He was obviously not pleased with the situation. I smiled and left the room to clean some of the apple off of my face. I love that demon that threw apples at me and dated a skank once upon a time. I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't think you understand what you people are doing to me. You guys are awesome! And I know I keep saying this but thank you to all who followed, favorite-ed, and most of all reviewed. I friggen Love reviews! They make my day I swear! I love you guys! I love you man! *starts to cry. Just kidding, but seriously you people are the best! I am as always taking suggestions! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: don't own_

* * *

While Sebastian was dressing me for bed I told him, "Sebastian, give me another hour to rest tonight. I would like to make up for missed sleep as well as think some things over" I said truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what is on your mind young lord?" Where was this coming from? "…..That, Sebastian, is none of your concern." I said in a completely strict voice, a little rougher than I had intended.

He paused for a second before finishing and standing. "Of course my lord, please excuse me". His smirk was gone as he talked like a robot and did not look at me. He bowed and walked out, closing the door behind him. I watched him go with longing in my eyes. _Wait, Sebastian! I didn't mean that! I just couldn't tell you that I will be thinking about you! That I'm always thinking about you!_

I groaned in frustration and covered my head with my pillow as I lay down. Of course Sebastian, perfect, flawless Sebastian could never love me. I treated him the way a master should treat his butler, but it was too formal for me. I wanted to bring back the light in his eyes, that smirk that used to always be on his lips.

Instead I scold him and talk to him coldly. But I really thought about what happened today. Trish. What an unlikable girl. She was worse than Elizabeth when it came to squealing and such. Though I could not compare them any further, other than them both being obviously annoying. Elizabeth I could handle and I loved her as a cousin. Elizabeth was sweet and innocent, and she always dressed appropriately. Trish, however…. Well you see where I am getting at.

But I could NOT believe that she is Sebastian's 'type'. And I had no clue that Sebastian would date someone simply because of…. The thought of him and her together was truly, deeply disgusting. It made me want to vomit. I mean of course I realized that Sebastian would not be a virgin like I am.

It actually makes me laugh. All of those times I thought I was going to die I thought _I do not want to die a virgin. _I snorted. What a stupid thought. Maybe Sebastian could help me out with that… I sat up straight in bed. DID I JUST!?... I slapped myself as hard as I could across the face. No. no. no. no. no. Bad, bad thought. I laid back down.

It was all that demons fault for making me fall in love with him. Sebastian was the only thing I craved for, but I did not know how to show him that. Should I smile at him a lot? No, I had forgotten how to truly smile. Shall I make him something? No, that was simply a stupid idea. I had nothing to offer Sebastian and I knew it. Sebastian was my entire world, and I am a burden to him. If that demon could hear my thoughts, I'm sure he would either be repulsed or slightly amused, and not for good reason. These are the thoughts that made me fall into a troubled sleep.

_"Sebastian?" He stood in front of me. He had his arms open wide. He had that smirk on his face and passion in his eyes. His eyes were redish pink and so very alive. Unable to help myself I ran into his waiting arms. "Oh Sebastian." I cried out. "I missed you." I looked up and gasped. Holding me was not my Sebastian, but Claude, with that frown and eyes that could kill. "Sebas_tian!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed.

"Young master?" I gasped and turned to see Sebastian leaning down next to my bed. "Are you alright my lord? You yelled for me." He was peering closely down at me with concern in his eyes. Without thinking I muttered "S-Sebastian…" My eyes filled with tears. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down onto my bed before wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

_Sebastian's point of view_

….Was this really happening? I was on my knees on my young master's bed. I had heard him whimpering so I started towards his room, then he screamed out my name. I was there in a second. When he shot up in bed his eyes were so full of confusion and hurt, it broke my heart.

Why was Ciel hugging me? Why was he crying? Ciel never cried. I slowly, very slowly, brought my arms up and placed my hands on his small back, patting the shaking boy. This was so weird.

"My lord, what are you apologizing for?" He shook his head against my chest. "For everything. For making you have to stay with me forever. I am too selfish to let you go. I'm sorry for making the light in your eyes go away, I'm sorry I am the reason for your depression. I do not want you to hate me Sebastian. You are the only thing I have left, the only one I can trust."

…. I wondered how long he had felt like this. I stopped patting his back and pulled him closer into the hug. "What foolishness Ciel. Serving you does not make me depressed." I tried to put my thoughts into words without making him uncomfortable.

"..I am sorry you think that. I'm sorry I have made you think that. Ciel, you could never be the cause of my sorrow. You are too precious-" that was not supposed to come out. "Do not cry my Ciel. I am not worthy of your tears." _If only Ciel knew how much I love him_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello my wonderful readers! How are you? I hope this story is worth reading! Alright, this next part is important so pay attention!__** Important! **__From now on, I will not be posting any more chapters __**unless **__I get at least three reviews on each new chapter. And they can't be random words or letters! Yes, they can be from the same person but for more than one to count, one of the reviews has to be a suggestion! I know I'm evil. Thank you for the reviews and such! Love you guys! Sorry if this is a little OOC :(_

* * *

I nuzzled deeper into Sebastian's unfamiliar embrace. I breathed in his scent. I knew that I wouldn't have usually said the things to him that I did. I did it as a result of being tired and just waking up from a disturbing dream. Sebastian had called me precious. He is lying though. I know he is worth much more than myself. My face is red due to embarrassment.

"S-Sebastian" I muttered, tightening my hold. "Yes my lord?" I closed my eyes tightly. "Ciel." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"….My name is Ciel." He paused before hugging me tighter. "Yes, my Ciel"

I smirked. "Sense when am I YOURS Sebastian?" I asked falling back asleep. He chuckled. "I do not know my lord. But you ARE mine, and will be for the rest of eternity. Even if you were to release me, I would be too selfish to leave." What was Sebastian talking about? Was he playing with me? I leaned against him.

"Well now, I'm sure you are tired Master, why don't you go back to sleep?" I pulled him down on the bed with me. "Stay" I said, knowing I wouldn't know how to act in the morning when I had gained back full consciousness.

"Of course, my Ciel" He chuckled. He pulled the covers around the both of us before lying down in my bed. I looked up at him briefly. He looked peaceful, laying on his side with half of his face falling into the pillow. I left an arm around his waist and cuddled up to him before falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up out of discomfort. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't my position. Nor was it Sebastian who had left sometime while I slept. It was if my whole body was aching.

"Ahhhgg" I moaned, gripping my stomach. "Sebastian!" he was there in 30 seconds looking down at me. "Yes sir you calle- are you alright?" he knelt down next to my bed. "Ughh, Sebastian it hurts!" I moaned. "Where does it hurt young master?" I moaned again "Ugh, EVERYwhere" I shuttered. It felt like every part of body was being pulled and stretched.

Sebastian's face softened. "There is no need for panic young master. It seems that you are simply going through a growth spurt." My head snapped over to look at him. "Huh?" He had to be wrong. Sure, a growth spurt would be wonderful, but they had never made me hurt like this.

He chuckled. "Yes sir. You see, growth spurts for demons are different from ones that humans experience." I winced in pain. "You don't say" I said sarcastically through clenched teeth. He chuckled again.

"Yes sir. You see, humans grow a little every day, though they do have the occasional growth spurt. Demons, however, do not. We stay exactly the same until our growth spurts. During these, our entire body grows very quickly. You will only get a few of these in a lifetime, thankfully." He finished, then smiled down at me. I gasped. "I cannot wait to see how you turn out." I would have blushed if not for the sudden sharp pain in my legs.

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "Sebastian, this is an order. Distract me. Talk to me about something unimportant." I winced again. He blinked. "Very well sir." He sat down at the end of my bed, leaning against one arm for support. "What would you like me to discuss?"

"Anything." I gasped. "Tell me… tell me about you. Your past, your family." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked at me for a second before sighing. "Very well, Ciel" I did blush. He crossed his legs.

"Oh where to start? When I was but a toddler, I was very hyper, yet perfect at the same time. You see, whenever I was in the presence of strangers or family that did not live with me, I acted as the most disciplined demon toddler there was. Then, when they left, and it was just my parents and the servants, I was quite the handful."

I scoffed. Of course that was what Sebastian was like. It was not hard to imagine. Listening to Sebastian talk did help, though my face was still twisted in pain. "Continue Sebastian"

He nodded. "I was an only child, as most demons are. My mother is very beautiful. She has black hair like me, and is slightly taller than most demon females. I would say I resemble her more than my father, personality wise as well. She is sarcastic and tries to please everyone around her. She…. Is classy but… She was raised… in a way, eccentric compared to most demons. So to say, she is very…" He sighed, trying to put it into words. "To say the least, she is much more light-hearted than most. And she does not despise humans."

I raised a brow at this. "Do most demons hate humans Sebastian?"

"Yes" he nodded. I thought about this for a second, trying to ignore the pain. "Do you Sebastian?" I looked at him.

"No sir. For the most part, I feel indifferent about humans. I hold little respect for them in most cases, though I feel it is not my concern unless I am contracted to them." I nodded and smiled. "Yes well, I have ALWAYS had that point of view on humans, even though I was one." He smirked. "Yes I know. Now, as for my father… There is not much to tell. He is not ugly though there is nothing remarkably handsome about him. He rarely smiles and treats most people, humans and demons, indifferently except for my mother. He was at a slightly lower rank than my mother when they mated."

I made a face at the word which made him chuckle. "Yes, you see, demons do not marry. Though like humans, relationships can be formed and broken. Couples usually stay together forever after having children together."

He looked over at me. "You look tired young master. It is important to get plenty of sleep when going through these fazes." He stood and closed the blinds. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thank you Sebastian." He paused. I never thanked him, but I felt it was proper after he told me about himself. I was so worn out from simply being awake due to this growing process. "You are welcome, my Ciel". He left the room with promises of returning later with painkillers. If only he knew, how much I love him. I love him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello my lovely readers! Thanks a hole bunches to all of my followers and reviewers! I am very happy that I got at least 3 reviews, cuz I love this story! If you did not read from the last chapter, I am not posting any chapters unless each new chapter gets at least 3 reviews! That is the new rule and I am sticking to it. Thank you again everyone! Review and give suggestions! Oh, and I have a question. Are any of my readers here male? Tell me in a review if there are! I'm not trying to score a date or anything, I am just very curious for my own reasons. Enjoy! : )_

* * *

I lay in bed sweating. I wish I could fall back asleep but everything hurts too much. I was just starting to relax a little when HOLY MOTHER OF SAITAN! I cried out in pain. What was THAT!? Did my…no….. oh wow. I could actually feel my… lower regions growing. It was not comfortable. I panted and looked down at the bed where my pain was coming from.

"Young master?" "AH WHAT!?" I looked up, face bright red at my butler, Sebastian, who was staring down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright?" I nodded and sighed. He stepped forward and held out his hand which held two small pink pills. "Chew on these, they should help." I held out my hand and he dumped them in. I chewed on them for a minute, avoiding looking at him. "The pain should be gone by tomorrow sir." He insisted. "We will then be able to resume your lessons." I nodded. I did enjoy those lessons.

Sebastian lingered for a moment. "Do you need anything young master?" I looked up at him. "I told you to call me Ciel, Sebastian. If we are to be together for eternity, you should at least be comfortable using my name. Only when we are not in public, of course."

The painkillers were starting to take effect. Sebastian only looked at me for a moment. "…Ciel, there is something I wish to discuss with you, if you feel you have enough energy." He said this with a serious tone and his face showed that he was conflicted about something. I kept myself lying down and under the covers. "Yes Sebastian?"

He pulled a chair close to my bed and sat, sighing. "You see, I am not so sure you will want me after you are done maturing." I almost coughed in surprise. What was he talking about? "Sebastian, what nonsense ARE you talking about?" He kept his face cool and collected.

"…You see, once you are fully matured, a rank will be chosen for you." I raised a brow. He continued, "All demons get two rankings in their lifetime. One when they are born and another after they are fully matured. This is your first maturing stage, so you probably have a couple more after this, I just thought it appropriate to discuss this now." He was babbling slightly. Slightly.

"Get on with it then Sebastian" I looked at him sternly. He continued, "You skipped your first ranking, but I assume you will get the one after you are fully grown. This ranking is based mostly off of wealth and intelligence."

"I see" I muttered, thinking. "I have no wealth Sebastian, unless you count what I accomplished in the human world." He shook his head. "Excuse me, when I say wealth I more or less mean what kind of wealth and class your parents come from. After you receive your ranking, you will gain money of your own depending on your position, as long as you obtain a certain number of souls in a given time period. You will not need to obtain souls until you are fully matured."

He paused, giving me a moment to take in his words. "…But Sebastian, my parents were not demons." I said, only slightly worried. He smiled. "Yes I know. That is why I assume that part of evaluation will be based off of me. I will most likely be the replacement of a parent figure. Also, you own me, Ciel. I am of one of the highest ranks, and even so, you posses me and everything I possess. So you should not worry about this."

I sighed. "Sebastian, what were you saying before… about me not wanting you?" He sighed. "… To be honest, at first I thought that you might not be of a high ranking, seeing as you were once human and most demons despise humans. However, you Ciel, are very smart and cunning. I have come to the conclusion that you will most likely be at a very high ranking. Perhaps at the level I am at, or very close to it. With this power, you will be able to obtain anything you want. You could have a mansion with 30 butlers running around if you choose it. And even though I am one hell of a butler, I fear that I will not be as much use to you as I am now."

I blushed at this little speech. "…Sebastian, you know me very well. Well enough to know that I would rather have little to no people around me. Furthermore, you are the only one who can never betray me. I doubt I will get rid of you."

Then I thought of something. "That is, unless you would want me to." His eyes widened. For a second he forgot himself and said, "What?" in complete shock. I gave him a sad smirk. "If the case is as you said, if I have so much power that having you around is unnecessary, then I will release you. I do not wish to cause your sadness. I choose to keep you for my own reasons, not for the reason of torturing you. So if it happens the way you predict, you may choose to go." I said sadly.

He stared at me for the longest time, mouth open in shock. "Something to look forward to, is it not?" I asked not looking at him. "….Ciel" he growled. I looked up at him. He had a stern look on his face. "I _loathe _the day that I am not by your side." He stood and walked out. I watched him go, eyes wide. I love that demon. I love him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello beautiful people! I finally got three reviews last night. Remember, if you want new chapters I need at least three reviews. Thank you to the ones who did review, and follow/favorite : ). I got no responses to my 'are any of you male' question so I guess I will keep asking. And if anyone cares, my name is Aubrey and I am in middle school. I don't think I should share anything else unless I get asked. Enjoy._

I stood in the bathroom, completely naked, staring at myself in the mirror with my mouth wide open. I almost didn't recognize myself. My chest had become broader, my hair longer, and at least a few inches taller. I looked like… a normal teenage boy. Well, better than most. I ran a hand over my stomach. I had never had… Abs? Is that what it is? Believe me, I am not ripped or anything like Sebastian is. Though I certainly do not look ten anymore like I had, even though I was 12. Though I do not look muscular, my stomach is not flat anymore. My face is still pretty round and holds mostly the same shape. Only, my facial features seem to have become sharper. I looked down. My legs were defiantly longer and more muscular. My feet seem to have grown larger as well. I looked up a bit…. THAT was definitely longer.

I turned my body to the side, able to see myself in the full length mirror. I would need a haircut for sure. And a new wardrobe. I doubt any of my clothes will fit me. I had woken up to find that my night clothes were incredibly too tight. I reached down to grab my underwear (Boxers? Hm) and pulled them on, even though they were too tight as well.

"Sebastian." I said only a little loudly, knowing he could hear me. "Yes my lo-" I turned around to where Sebastian was suddenly standing behind me. He was looking down at me, eyes wide. "What is it Sebastian?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows, trying not to blush. He recomposed himself. "I apologize my lord, I had simply forgotten how much a demon changes after a growth spurt. Your voice is lower, my lord." I blinked. "It is? I hadn't noticed."

Sebastian took a step forward and brought a hand to my hair. "You need a haircut young master." I pulled away slightly, "Yes Sebastian, I am well aware. But more importantly, I need new clothes. The ones I have do not fit." Sebastian looked down. "Yes, I can see that." My face became red and I wanted to slap him. I merely looked at him for a moment before saying "Shut up Sebastian" and walked out of the bathroom. I heard his muffled laugh behind me.

A few minutes later, I stood in the center of my bedroom while Sebastian took my measurements. For some reason, I had a hard time not blushing or fidgeting. Every time Sebastian got close to me, I wanted him to touch me. Whenever his fingers brushed over my skin I got Goosebumps and wanted more. Sebastian stood straight and bowed. "I shall have three outfits and two pairs of nightclothes by noon. We could still have your lesson today, though I assume you would rather not in your state of indecency?" He asked looking down at me, still only in my underclothes (Underwear? Boxers? Whatever).

I fought a blush again. What is it with all of this blushing today? "No Sebastian, I would rather not." He lingered for a moment. "Are you alright my lord? You seem more stressed as of late." I turned away so he could not see my face. "I am fine Sebastian, please do not concern yourself with it."

"But my lord, that is my duty to worry and-" "Sebastian" I cut him off, turning around to face him. "Go make my clothes, now. That is an order." He sighed. "Yes, my lord." He turned to leave and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I sat down on my bed and picked up the book from my counter. I laid down on my bed and flipped through the pages to my spot, and then pretended to read, not taking in any of the words. I was thinking about Sebastian, of course.

For some reason, this had been bothering me for a while. It occurred to me that I have never seen Sebastian's true form. Because I was turned from a human, this is my true form. But I had never seen Sebastian's. He once told me something along the lines of he doesn't want to create a bad image of himself to me. I scoffed at this, but I had obeyed when he told me to close my eyes. But now I am curious. I tried to picture him ugly, but I couldn't. I couldn't see him as anything less than perfect.

I knew he most likely had large raven wings. His feet were some fort of metal, if my ears had heard correctly. I closed my eyes and tried to picture him… Well… One thought led to another and at one point I threw my book down to take a cold bath.

I came back into my bedroom with a towel around my waist, shivering. On my bed were five outfits laid out. Sebastian was holding the book that I was reading, flipping through the pages. "Sebastian" He blinked, startled, and looked up. He closed the book. "Forgive me young master, this was on the floor." He set the book on the counter. "Young master, did you attempt to wash yourself in cold water?" I looked down at myself. I simply sighed, "Do not ask" He raised an eyebrow but did not push.

"Young master, as promised, I have made your outfits." Sebastian walked into my bathroom to retrieve another towel and began drying me. "Alright Sebastian, I will try them on." I walked over to the bed to look down at them. My eyes widened only slightly. They all looked wonderful, well done and comfortable. "I understand that you will be needing more clothes, so I will start on more tomorrow after your lessons." I nodded. He dressed me in each article of clothing, putting on my new night clothes last. They all fit perfectly and looked wonderful, of course. He finished with my shirt and stood. "Is there anything else you will be needing tonight young master?" I hesitated before looking up at him. "Sebastian, will you show me your true form?" his eyes widened. "….No." I sighed "Why not?" he sighed and knelt in front of me. "You know why. I am hideous and terrifying." He said bluntly. I shivered. "I doubt that Sebastian." He sighed. "I hope you never have to find out how wrong you are." He stood. "I will be cutting your hair tomorrow. Goodnight, my young lord."

I was put to bed and he walked out. I stared up at the ceiling. I could never think Sebastian was hideous. Terrifying, yes, but not hideous. I could never think that, because I love him. I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! First off, thank you for the awesome reviews I got last night and this morning! It was the best! I'm sorry, I had planned on writing and posting this chapter first thing this morning. Unfortunately, today has been a long and depressing day that I will not bore you with. But with regards to reviews I have something to say. Now please don't get me wrong, I love suggestions and opinions in reviews, but if you completely just do not like this story, then don't read it. Please do not send me any hate, thank you. Enjoy._

* * *

I sat on a chair in my bathroom with my head hanging over a bucket while Sebastian swiftly cut my hair. His face was blank while he did his task perfectly, as always. "I am done my lord." I stood and looked in the mirror. He had cut it back to the way it was originally, just a little shorter for some reason. I did not mind though, it looked good. "Is it to your liking young master?" I nodded to myself in the mirror. "Yes Sebastian, th-"I caught myself and I saw the look of surprise on his face. Masters do not thank their servants. I cleared my throat. He recomposed himself. "I am glad. Shall we proceed to your lesson?"

I nodded my head and he followed me through the house to the fighting room. He magically had his glasses on as he started talking. "While it is true that you are very strong, hand on hand combat may not always be an option. That is why I carry these." He pulled out his silverware out of thin air (not really) before putting them away. "Therefore, I would advise-"

Just then there was a large banging on the front door. Sebastian sighed and bowed. "Please forgive me young master, I must get that." He walked out of the room and I followed, curious to see who it was. I stood a few feet away from him as he opened the door.

And to my great disappointment, there stood Trish, with a determined look on her face, dressed like a slut as always. "Senastian" She started. He simply shook his head. "Well hello Tiana, what can I do for you?" She snarled. "Don't call me that! Its Trish, you know that!" she walked past him and into the manor. She ignored Ciel and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her face in his chest.

"Oh Sebastian… I have decided that I will not allow that brat to keep you away from me! I don't care if I only get to see you once every few years; I still want to be with you! I love you so much!" Ciel cringed. _No! I am the only one aloud to love Sebastian! He is mine! I own him! _Sebastian was prying her arms from him. He looked down at her and sighed. "Trisha, please calm down. Even if you are okay with the fact that I could never truly be yours, and that my body and soul will always belong to my young master, a relationship between us would be pointless. Besides," he smiled down at her. He actually smiled at her.

"I am in love with someone else." Ciel's heart stopped completely for a second before beating quickly. _H-he is in love with someone else? Sense when? With who?_

Her lip quivered. "W-who?" He kept smiling. "That, my dear, is unimportant. If you have no other business here, please leave." She let out a cry and slapped him across the face, hard. She ran out crying while Sebastian tried to rub some feeling back into his cheek. Ciel just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Well my lord, shall we get back to our lesson?" Ciel looked up at him. "S-Sebastian? W-who do you love?" He looked back at me, looking a little surprised before he smiled and chuckled. "My Ciel, perhaps I will tell you one day." He turned back around and proceeded to the fighting room. I stood there, only one thought going through my head.

_H-his eyes… they… They're back. They are bright. Is that what love does to you? _Who could bring back the light in Sebastian's eyes? Who does he love!? I walked quickly to ketch up to him. The rest of the lesson was in a daze for me, not hearing most of Sebastian's words. Who could he love!? But for the most part, I stared into his eyes. His perfect, bright red eyes that I love so much. After the lesson Sebastian excused himself, yawning.

I sat in the room a bit longer before standing and walking to Sebastian's room. The door was closed so I put my ear up to it. He was sleeping again. Why was he sleeping so much? Was something wrong with my demon butler? I walked back to my room and sat down to wait for him. A few hours later, Sebastian knocked on my door. "Come in." He came in looking as perfect as always, only I noticed faint circles under his eyes.

"Sebastian?" He paused. "Yes Ciel?" I blushed faintly. "…. I have noticed that you take naps after every lesson with me. Do not tell me that being in my presence is SO exhausting." He sighed. "I apologize my lord… I have just been more tired as of late." I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he looked at me for a moment.

"I have not consumed a soul in an exceptionally long time my lord." I gasped and frowned. "Then… You need to go take care of that, Sebastian." "But si-"

"Sebastian. If you are not working to your best ability and do not consume the proper amount of souls, what shall happen to my reputation? I will give you one week Sebastian, be back by then." I talked as though I was okay with his leaving, but I did not want him to. I didn't, especially when his eyes had just come back. Sebastian looked at me for a moment with a frown on his face.

"…Should I hire a replacement in the meantime?" I shook my head. "I am fairly capable of taking care of myself. I will expect you to be gone by morning." He sighed before nodding. "Yes my lord." He dressed me for the night before standing and looking down at me while I looked up at him. Slowly, he leaned down to my face and come closer. At first it seemed like he was going to kiss me, but he leaned past my face so that his breath tickled my cheek. His lips brushed my ear as he talked and whispered, "I will miss you, my Ciel. I hope you will miss me as well." He kissed my ear before he was gone. My face was red and I just about passed out. I love that tease. I love him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Heyo! Thanks for all the reviews and what not. I'm kinda beat at the moment, sorry. Enjoy this spicy chapter : )._

* * *

I was bored. The lessons with Sebastian had taken up a good portion of my day, but now that he is gone I have nothing to do again. I walked out to the garden and got down on my knees near the roses. They were all white. I lifted my hand to one of the pedals and felt it, sort of daydreaming. I was thinking of Sebastian of course. He had been gone for five days now, and I missed him more than I thought I did. I scolded myself for being so dependent on him. I hadn't realized I had grown so attached.

I looked up and my eyes widened. There, in the middle of all the white roses, was a black one. Carful of the thorns, I plucked it and looked at it. Its stem was still green but the petals were black. My eyes narrowed. It reminded me of Sebastian. I had been avoiding looking at the color black, knowing it made me think of my dark butler. I missed him. A tear ran down my cheek. "Oh Sebastian.." I whispered, bringing the rose to my nose.

"Yes Ciel?" I threw the rose in the air and turned around, my tears forgotten. Sebastian stood with one hip cocked to the side. He caught the rose and looked down at it, then looked back at me. "You called." I recomposed myself and closed my mouth. "Y-your back. I gave you a week…" Sebastian smelled the rose and took a step towards me. "Yes you did. However," He looked me dead on. "I'm afraid I simply missed my young master far too much. Forgive me." He bowed.

I blushed. "I missed you too." Both he and I gasped. I had not meant to think that out loud. I used his moment of shock to close the distance between us and pulled him into a hug, burring my face in his chest. "I missed you too much Sebastian." I said truthfully.

He hesitated before dropping the rose and got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around my small frame. "I understand what you mean my lord. I could barley focus on my task." I felt tears threaten again and I blinked them away. He had missed me? Surely he was joking. I tried to pull away but his arms tightened. "Please give me a moment Ciel." He put his face in my neck and breathed in. I gasped and started trailing my hands up and down his back over his shirt.

He held me for a while longer. "...Ciel, if you order me to, I will do whatever you say. I will be anything you want me to." I blinked. "…I know that Sebastian." We were both quite for a few minutes. His arms tightened for a moment before he pulled back and looked at me.

_Oh please don't let g_- my thought was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine. I stood there, too surprised to think for a moment, before pressing back and wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't care anymore. So what if Sebastian was in love with someone else? I don't care. The only thing I care about right now is his tongue gliding across my lower lip and me opening my mouth. His tongue entered and stroked mine, making me moan.

My legs wound themselves around his waist. Is this really happening? He let one arm wrap around my waist, holding me to him, and the other in my hair to hold my head against his. Without breaking our kiss he stood and started walking towards the house. I didn't notice much though; his tongue was still doing wonders in my mouth. Before I knew it we were in my room and I was laid across the bed and Sebastian had crawled on top of me. He held his weight off of me of course. He started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I moaned against his lips. "O-oh Sebastian." My face was red and I was panting. Once the shirt wasn't in the way he started kissing down my neck. I gasped against him. "Mmmm Sebastian."

He chuckled. "Who would have thought you were such a noisy young master." He smirked up at me and got off. I laid there in surprise for a moment. I was blushing very hard. Sebastian looked at me and let his eyes trail down. "… Why don't you go take a cold bath young lord, while I prepare for today's lesson?" I stared at him for a moment before hissing "Demon".

He chuckled. "You look quite cute, my young Ciel. I am very glad you missed me as much as I missed you." He looked at me. "I am also very happy in my assumption that you also have wanted us in the position we were in a few moments ago, as I have for a long time." I swear if looks could kill. "S-Sebastian" I squeaked. He smiled before looking serious again. "My Ciel, you wanted to know who I love."

My lower regions were really beginning to hurt. "Yes, what of it?" I snapped harshly. He leaned forward. "Well now you know, young master. It is you that I am in love with, and have been for a long time. I do not expect you to feel the same but I could assume from your actions that you would not mind this" he motioned to us together on the bed "Every so often." I nearly choked on my own spit. Huh? Sebastian… loves me? But… "B-but.." I stuttered. He leaned over and kissed me again. "Think about it young-... Ciel". And then he was gone. I laid there panting for some time before getting up to take a cold bath and think things over. He loves me? Well good, because I love him and I'll be sure he knows it. I love him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello beautiful people! This is the last chapter I will be posting for the next 4/5 days so enjoy! Everyone please watch fireworks and eat a lot of good food for me! Have a good 4__th__. Okay, so in the mornings I spend time with three year olds and help teach them about being safe at this one program. So today we had a guest speaker and she pulls out two teddy bears. One is wearing a dress and the other has shorts on. She goes "Okay, now how can you tell which one of my friends here is a boy and which is a girl?" and one kid in the front row yells "Because Jesus made them that way!" just wanted to brighten your day with that : )._

* * *

I got my cold bath and got dressed before walking to the fighting room where Sebastian was waiting for me. I shook lightly. For once, I didn't want to have our lesson. I wanted Sebastian to rid me of my clothes and kiss me all over. That's it. I had thought about Sebastian loving me. I knew I loved him. But he loved me? How? I sighed. It doesn't matter, I told myself. As long as he knows I love him. As long as he kisses me and tells me these things, as long as I believe him. As long as he doesn't leave. I never finish the 'as long as' thought. I couldn't. I don't know what I would do if those things stopped. I need Sebastian much more than he thinks. I can still feel his arms around me and I think that is where they needed to be right now.

I had dressed hurryingly and am now opening the door to the room where Sebastian is holding two fencing swords. I blushed and he chuckled. "Young master, you have done your buttons incorrectly." I looked down and sure enough I had skipped a button and my whole shirt was buttoned incorrectly. I sighed and walked over to Sebastian who knelt down to fix them. "Could not wait to see me my lord?" He teased. "Idiot." I hissed. "… Of course I couldn't." Wait, did he _Blush!?_

He stood and handed me the sword which I held in my right hand. He nodded before going into teacher mode. "Before I teach you how to do hand-on-hand combat, I want to teach you to think as the weapon as an extension of your body. I will teach you how to fight proficiently with this, and then you will be able to use these skills with your body. Understand?" I slowly nodded. "I-I think so, Sebastian." I got into a fighting stance.

"For now, I want you to block my attacks instead of fighting back. Only for now. I want you to learn self control." I nodded and he came at me. For the next half hour I listened to Sebastian's instructions as I blocked his swings. He looked so beautiful it was hard to focus but I succeeded and did not get hit once.

He took an unexpected blow towards my head which I blocked at the last second. His face was inches away from mine and we were both panting and sweating. He dropped his sword and closed the distance between us. He leaned down and tilted my chin so that my lips met his. My eyes widened for a moment before I dropped my sword as well and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands cupped my face and tugged on my hair. He bit my lip and tugged, opening my mouth. My tongue met his as I pressed against him, making everything happening in my brilliant mind going blank. Except for the feeling of wanting to be close to my butler.

I pulled back after a second before grabbing handfuls of his hair and bringing his face close to mine. He had a slightly shocked/confused look on his face. "Sebastian" I gasped, pressing my body against his. "Sebastian I love you." I saw his eyes widen slightly. "a-and I WANT you" I blushed. He continued to look a little dumfounded for a few seconds before smirking. "You want me young lord?" I gulped. I leaned up and kissed him again. "Sebastian, I want you in every way. I want you to take care of me always. I want you to always stay with me. I want your voice your smile, you eyes. A-and" I blushed. "I want your body. I want YOU."

And with that I pressed my lower region to his. He gasped and gripped me tighter. "C-Ciel. I-I don't think you are ready for that..." I frowned at him. "I will decide that, Sebastian." His eyes widened when I pulled him back down to me. I kissed him desperately and he kissed back. He reached down and gripped my bottom which made my hands clutch his tailcoat as I moaned against his lips. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and leaned against him. After a few minutes I pulled away. I stopped thinking. I let go, I didn't care anymore. This Butler was all I knew, he made up all of my thoughts and image. All I wanted was him, nothing else matters. Nothing. I trust him with this. So….

"Sebastian." I looked at him with wide, determined eyes. I shook a little as I took a deep breath. "S-Sebastian… I ORDER you to take me. Now." His eyes widened before he pulled back from me and bowed. "Yes, my _lord." _Before tackling me to the floor. I hadn't seen that coming so I gasped in surprise. _This is it._ We kissed and cloths were moved aside but no big jumps were made until Sebastian carried me to my room and threw me down on the bed. He took off his shirt and pants so that only his boxers were left. My eyes widened before I looked up at his face, trying not to look. He removed my shirt before gliding his fingers down my stomach down to my pants. When he snapped the button I gasped. I curled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes, as if Sebastian was going to hurt me if my pants were lowered. I felt a tear slide my face as I put my face in my hands. "…Young master?" I heard. I gasped. "J-just give me a minute." _I can't do this now. I don't know how, it's going to be bad. It is gonna hurt. I am NOT ready for this! _He paused before whispering "Ciel I'm Sorry." He pulled my legs down and re-did the button on my pants. My eyes widened as Sebastian pulled me into his arms and simply held me. He put his face in my hair. "No offence my Ciel, but you are not ready." I nodded and snuggled into him. "Thank you, Sebastain." I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. I love this demon. I love him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you missed me cuz I missed you! I hope everyone had a good 4__th__ and weekend : ). I'm sorry if this story seems kinda rushed or ooc I will work on that I promise! Thanks for the reviews! I hope to get more this chapter. Suggestions are always accepted. Enjoy!_

* * *

We laid there, silent. I am curled up into a ball with my forehead pressed against Sebastian's bare chest. My one arm is curled under me, with the other draped across Sebastian's waist. My fingers are spread out and pressed against the bottom of his back. My legs are tangled with his. One of his arms is under my head, supporting it. The other is around my shoulders with his hand in my hair, holding me close. He is in only boxers and I still have my pants on. I felt embarrassed at ordering him to do something that I myself could not handle. He didn't seem to mind though. I could feel him breathing (out of habit) on the top of my head and I nuzzled deeper into his chest. His arms and legs tightened around me and I sighed peacefully. I breathed in his scent. We were, for a lack of a better term, cuddling. I never pictured doing this with anybody. Well, perhaps Lizzy, but I never imagined enjoying it. Why was this happening? Why am I so happy? I don't expect this to last long, happiness never does for me. It doesn't matter, I told myself. I need to enjoy this moment while I have it. I pressed my hand against his back harder and he scooted closer. I felt his lips at the top of my head. Sebastian has the most beautiful body. I hesitantly let my thumb rub circles on his back. He sighed happily. At least I think he did.

A thousand thoughts filled my head. The one really stuck though, the thought that Sebastian just wanted to gain my trust. That he would somehow trick me into releasing him while my guard is down. I would never see him again. I shivered at the thought. "My young Ciel, what is troubling you? Am I holding you too tightly?" I hugged him tighter. "No" I whispered. Then I blushed and said firmly "N-no." His hand started stroking my hair. "Tell me then." He said blankly. Out of habit I spat "What place of it is yours to order or question me about anything?" He cringed and his face went blank.

"Of course my lord, please forgive me." He pulled away and sat up, facing away from me. My eyes widened and I leaped to the side of the bed and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "S-Sebastian, stay." I breathed worrying that he wouldn't. He simply sat there for a moment. He was stiff and back to his butler performance. When we didn't move for a moment I whispered "Sebastian I'm sorry, come back." I closed my eyes. He gasped but didn't say anything. I felt him relax beneath me however. My face is pressed against his back so I pressed my lips firmly against his back. He tensioned. I started slowly kissing up his back, letting my hands trail up his stomach and chest as well. His breath sped up as I reached his neck. I kissed up his neck with soft pecks, before going back to the bottom of his neck. I stuck my tongue out and ran it up the side of his throat. He tilted his head to the side for me and I heard a grunt like noise from the back of his throat. I started biting his neck with my sharp fangs, not enough to draw blood but defiantly leave marks. After that I sucked on the marks that I made.

Before I knew what was happening he had me pinned to the bed and was kissing me roughly. My wrists were pinned above my head with one of his hands so I couldn't move them, but it didn't stop me from wrapping my legs around his waist. His tongue wrestled with mine as we pressed against one another. When he finally pulled back some time later I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my face in his chest.

"Sebastian, do not scare me like that." I muttered. He chuckled. "I did not realize the effect that I have on my young master." I just shivered again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders. "I do not know what I am going to do with you Ciel." I sighed. "Whatever I order you to do, my love." Then I paled and gasped at my own words. I did not look up at Sebastian to see his reaction out of embarrassment. He didn't seem to have any sort of reaction for the next few minutes. Then, suddenly he started to pull away. I held onto him tightly.

He sighed. "Ciel, I want to make myself completely clear." I cringed. I did not want to hear what he had to say. He was going to tell me he was only doing these things because I want him to, or something along those lines. "No Sebastian, I do not wish to know. No matter your feelings, I am in love with you. I have feelings for you, and I would like to keep the illusion that you bare the same feelings, if only for a while longer." I heard his sigh. "My dear Ciel, I do not have to do these things. You have not ordered me to and I am to act as your butler. I would not do these things if I did not have the want to. Do not think I am acting this way for any other reason than my confusing feelings for you. Ciel, my master, my lord, my love, I promise you that. I cannot lie to you, know that when I tell you I love you. I love you."

Which ended in another needy kissing session. Both demons were so wrapped up in each other that they did not notice a certain red headed reaper looking in through the window, glaring at the boy snogging with his love.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for the reviews, some of you are very funny : ). I love the support! Please review and give suggestions, enjoy! Ps, I think I'm gonna have Ciel and Sebby have a little spat about something but I need an idea for what about!_

* * *

Sebastian let me go some time later that night, telling me he had his butler duties to attend to. I had tried to persuade him to stay, but he started spouting things about not being a good butler and what not. He left after I placed a soft peck on his lips that slightly surprised him. I laid here for a few moments before taking my pants off and curling up under the covers. My head was full if Sebastian and nothing else, though that was normal.

His arms had held me tightly for so long, that it now felt strange and uncomfortable for him to not be here now. His arms and legs are so long, with no hair on either. His chest is bare and muscular as well. Thinking back on it, the tent in his pants had been huge. This thought made me blush. His bottom….. I don't recall ever looking too carefully at that, though it must be nice, considering my aunt used to once touch it so often. At moments like that, I had a displeased look on my face, but once I was alone in my room I laughed for at least five minutes straight. Sebastian had always looked so caught off guard, it was the only time I had ever seen him at loss of what to do or say. They were probably my best memories, ironically. His face has been and always will be the best thing about him. It is shaped perfectly. His eyelashes are the perfect length, his eyes are wide in length but very narrow, with the most beautiful shade of pinkish-red. His lips are thin yet full and probably the best thing about him. I have the urge to touch him. His hair is long and silky, deep black. He is tall with the perfect posture. He is perfect.

I have no clue how he can love me, none at all. I am small and scrawny, my lips are simply thin and I was once human. I am cruel to him. A million doubts came swirling in my brain, only to come back to the knowledge that Sebastian cannot lie to me, yet he told me he loves me. I closed my eyes and put a pillow over my head, trying to avoid a headache. I debated going to see Sebastian but I did not want to bother him. I tried to nap but my brain would not allow it. I gripped the blankets tight and moaned to myself. I know that I have Sebastian forever, but I feel like I need to see him while I can. I stood and made my way to the door.

I opened the door and proceeded to Sebastian's room. I stopped short when I heard my name. I slowly stepped closer to his closed door. Was he talking to someone? I heard my name again, almost like a whisper, and I knew it was coming from Sebastian. I pressed my ear to the door. "Ciieell" It was like a whimper. Was he calling out to me? Is he in pain? The next time I heard it he moaned my name loudly like he wanted me to come.

Without another thought I opened the door all the way and walked in quickly. "Sebas-s-s..sebastian…" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Sebastian's gaze shifted to me and his eyes became wide as well. "C-ciel..". He then removed his hand from his boxers. My mind went blank as I steeped over to his bed quickly and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I then ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door, blushing hard.

_Grells point of view. (Didn't see that one comen did ya? ;))_

HOW DARE THAT LITTLE PIECE OF – I calmed myself down. I don't care if he loves him, the first chance I get I will kill him. Then me and my love can be together at last. These confusing thoughts are annoying me to no end. I paced and tried to think of a plan. I finally sat on a tree branch, my long red hair that I am so proud of blowing slightly in the breeze. Just then Ciel ran out of his back door, panting. I acted quickly. I turned my scythe around so that I was holding the blade and silently dropped down. I ran up behind the grown child and swung the back of the scythe down atop of his head just as he was turning around. He stared at me for a moment before passing out cold.

I ran a hand though his blue hair. "Sorry child." I had no doubt that Sebastian would kill me if he found us. I put the chain saw away and picked him up gently bridal style. I started running back to my house, more carful than usual to not run into anything. I kicked open the door and walked back to my room, lying him down on the bed. "You look so cute while you sleep child." I cooed. I tied his arms and legs to the bed before running a red nail of mine down his soft cheek.

I had conflict with my feelings for a long time. But I am over Sebastian. He may be beautiful and perfect, but I know that he will never love me or treat me well. Ciel, however, is strong and passionate. I ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach. So beautiful. "I am sorry I had to hurt you, Ciel. But I had to get you away from that monster that thinks of you inappropriately without any right to. I could not stand to see you and him together like that. Ciel, my love, you are mine now." I leaned down and pressed my red lips to his forehead.

_Dun. Dun. DUNnnnnn._


	15. Chapter 15

_Goblin Goblin king, wherever you may be, take these idiots far away from me. First if you understood that you are awesome J. Two, sorry. I am having an 'I hate everyone' day. But I could never hate my readers! Thank you for all of the beautiful reviews. Thank you thank you. I know you were surprised by Grell loving Ciel, I was kind of hoping for the "wait, WHAT" reaction. Enjoy!_

* * *

I woke with a pounding headache. I tried to bring my hand up to rub my head but my arm was being restricted by something. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to use all of my senses. I am laying down. My hands and legs are tied.I am laying on a rather comfortable bed. The room is dark. My head hurts. "Ughh.."

"Well good morning my sweet. I was beginning to think I had hit you too hard." Came the annoying voice from the person sitting next to me, watching me. I looked over. "…Grell?" The lights came on. My eyes widened in horror. The room we are in is completely red. The wall paper, the decorations, the bed, the pillow. It is defiantly Grells room. Why am I here? I panicked when I realized that my shirt was gone, before remembering my actions with Sebastian.

I looked over at Grell. He is smiling down at me creepily, sitting on a red chair. His looks hadn't changed one bit. "Grell." I hissed, wondering why he brought me here. His smile widened. "I love the death in your voice my sweet. Tell me, did you miss your favorite death God?" I stared at him for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yes. I do miss Will. He kept your ugly ass in check."

He pouted and whined "Ciel, your so mean! Don't be so cruel! Your just as bad as Sebastian!" My eyes narrowed. "No I'm not. I'm worse. Why am I here?" He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Simply because I want you here my sweet. You see, I have realized that I am in love with you." I forgot myself for a moment and my jaw dropped. "What!?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I was surprised myself." I growled. "So to show your love for me, you hit me upon the head and kidnap me!" He frowned. "I know it is not the best way to flirt love, but it was all I could do. Sebastian would not allow me to spend enough time with you to steel you from him, so this was the second option." Sebastian. I smirked.

"Sebastian will come for me Grell. And this time, I will not allow you to escape. He will kill you." He smirked back at me, which made me mentally flinch. "I had already planned on that love. That is why, I have put a barrier around this room. No demons can come in or out. I'm afraid you are out of luck with that demon." He ran a long, red, disgusting nail down my chest. "It seems I will have you all to myself for some time." I hissed at him. "Sebastian will find a way, Grell." I spat without a hint of doubt. He chuckled. "Don't put too much faith him, my little demon." He leaned over and kissed me. My eyes widened.

He pulled away and smiled. "Don't F*UCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed. To my pleasure he actually stumbled backwards and tripped over the chair, falling and bringing the chair down on top of him. "… Ow." I smirked. He looked up at me with hurt eyes. "Fine. But just to let you know, this barrier means that he cannot sense where you are either. But even if he does manage to find you, he cannot break through. I paid good money for this thing." He smiled and stood. I hissed at him again and laid my head back down.

"Well if I cannot get out anyway, would you untie me?" I asked knowing it was unlikely. He scoffed. "I do not intend to be willingly hurt. I will when I feel I can trust you." I hate him. I sighed and took deep breathes before looking at him with wide and innocent eyes. He paused and he looked at me curiously. "You can trust me Grell." I said sweetly, my mouth burning.

"Yeah right." He was blushing. I stretched so I looked longer and skinnier, with my middle sticking up in the air. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. "Please. These chains hurt." I pouted. He wordlessly came over and started to unlock the chains. I kept up the pouty look until the last chain was gone before I shot up. _Idiot._ And punched him square in the jaw as hard as I could. He went flying backwards and I stood and walked over to where he was laying on the floor. "Now, how do I turn this thing off?"

He spat in front of me. "Like I would actually tell you." I grabbed his tie and jerked him up. "Oh, you will tell me." I slammed him again. This went on for some time. Once he was bloody and defenseless I went for the kill. There was nothing going on in my head. No control. All I knew was kill. I would not let anyone hurt or keep me captive ever again. When I see Sebastian again he will be glad to know that I killed this annoying vermin. _Kill kill kill. _I was so out of it that I didn't even notice when he summoned his death scythe. I lunged at him and he stuck the thing deep into my lower back just as my hands closed around his neck. I crumpled to the floor. "S-Sebastian…" I blacked out cold.

_Sebastian's point of view._

Where is that boy? I can't find him anywhere in the house. I need to apologize. I figured he must be outside in the garden. He likes it out there. I walked outside and did not see him. I sighed. I took a deep breath in through my nose, trying to smell him. I wound up right in front of the back door where the smell of him vanished and was replaced with another smell. The smell of a death God…. Probably Grell. I sighed and followed the scent, wondering why I could not feel my young masters' presence. Is he dead? I shook the thought from my mind and ran. _I will find you, my love._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello! Of course I did not forget about you or this story! I'm sorry for not updating for longer than usual. Thanks to all of who continue to support this story! You guys are the best! Please review!_

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly. "ugh…." What is going on? After a few minutes I regained consciousness. I was once again chained to this soft red bed with Grell sitting next to it looking at me like eye-candy. "You are finally awake, my little sleeping beauty." He made a kissy face which made me sick. "I must say, I tried kissing you awake many times, but sadly it didn't work. So I just decided to wait." I made a sick face and spat. "Aw don't be so mean love. But you are _SO _adorable when you are flustered my sweet." I snarled.

Grell ran a long fingernail over the scar on my chest. "I do apologize for the mark love, but I couldn't very well let you kill me now could I? Dying souls need me after all!" "I feel bad for those souls." I muttered. Because of my quick healing there was only a faint scare left on my chest that was slowly fading away. "How long was I asleep….?" I questioned like I was asking myself. He cooed "Only a few hours! You are quite the strong little demon." He pinched my cheek. "Quit touching me with your disgusting self, filth!" I yelled at him.

He tisked. "Now is that any way to talk to your lover?" I hissed at him. "Don't you dare give yourself such a high ranking! You are no love of mine, nor will you ever be, you filthy reaper!" I yelled and pulled on the chains, the things holding me back from breaking in his face. His hand reached out and collided with my cheek. My head turned to the side by the impact of the slap. I turned my head back to look at him. He had his hands on his hips and was looking at me like 'what now?'.

I simply smirked at him. "I will order Sebastian to make your death nice and slow. First, he will break each of your fingers, then tear them off before they can heal." He held his composure but looked a little unsure right now. "Then, he will tear all of your hideous red hair out, on your head and below the belt." His eyes widened and he gulped and his knees shook a little. "He will then tear your filthy lips off so you can no longer bother the innocent with your terrible form of speech…." After 15 minutes of this I finished with "he will spill every last bit of your blood so you may see the hateful color you so love. Lastly, he will pull your heart straight out from your chest and hold in front of your bloody eyes so you can see the last beat of the hideously red-"

Grell was…. Crying? "Y-your as scary as Sebastian!" He cried as I sat there with my mouth hanging open. I had taken that rather far hadn't I? I shrugged and watched as he cried like a girl. I had nothing to do the next few hours other than half-listen to Grell talk about things of unimportance and stare at the ceiling. _Sebastian, where are you?_I blinked when the lights flickered. They did once, then a second time, then again. Grell pouted. "Looks like he has found you….." Then he smiled and stood. "No matter! He will not be able to break through."

I sighed. "Sebastian, you are very late." Just as the front door opened. Sebastian bowed. "I apologize my lord, please allow me to take care of this problem quickly." I nodded as he smirked at Grell. "Grell, what an unpleasant surprise. I see you have set up a barrier. I promise, I will not disappoint to knock it down." He smirked. "We shall see about that Bassy." He smiled. "Yes we shall. But may I ask, why did you set one up? I assume the reason for you capturing my lord was to lure me here?" Grell fumed. "No!" he squeaked before clearing his throat. "N-no. Do not flatter yourself Bassy. If I still wanted you I would have simply used my irresistible charm." He crossed his arms. "more like unbearable." I muttered under my breath.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why, pray tell, did you kidnap my young lord?". Grell smiled and walked over to me. He sat on the side of the bed and leaned towards me. "It is very simple Sebastian." He ran a hand down my chest and Sebastian hissed. "I stole this beautiful boy of yours simply because I wish to make him mine. I am in love with him, Bassy." Sebastian's eyes widened and he snarled. "What a pitty. You over-estimated yourself."

He smiled once more before punching the clear barrier as hard as he could. When nothing happed he did it again. Nothing. He started kicking, punching, and ramming his body into it to no avail while Grell chuckled and ran his dirty hand through my hair. I was starting to panic. What is Sebastian could not get me out? What if I have to stay HERE forever? NO! Sebastian was panting now. "Do you give up now Bassy?" Before he had a chance to reply I said firmly, "Sebastian. Get me out of here NOW. That is an order."

For once he did not bow or smirk. He simply looked at me for a moment before sighing. "My lord, it seems the only way for me to do that is to change into my most powerful form. Do you understand what I am saying?" I looked at him for a moment before saying "Yes." He sighed again. "Very well. Close your eyes." He said slightly more softly. I nodded and did as I was told. I heard a sort of tearing while Grell yelled "H-Hey, stop it! Don't! I paid good money for th-" and then, against Sebastian wishes, I opened my eyes to see the true form of the demon that I am in love with. The demon I love. I love him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello! First I just want to say, I love all of you! Reviews make me soooo happy! But I want to give a special thanks to __**Lightning on the Dance floor, **__for your reviews! You have given me very helpful suggestions, and the last one I got from you made my life! So thank you, your awesome! Of course, all of you are! Thanks to all of my readers! 3._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly.

There stood Sebastian in the doorway, tearing the last of the barrier, claws shredding through it with ease. My eyes took in all of him at once. He is truly terrifying. To others, he may seem hideous, but to me he is beautiful. His long black hair had grown longer and now has streaks of blue and red in it. His skin had turned dark black, and bright red where his veins are underneath, which are seen very easily now. His eyes grew larger and were bright red. His teeth were now huge and pointed. He had grown much taller. He does have wings, large and pointed, resembling that of a sparrows. His chest if covered in scales, also black. His arms looked the same as his face, black and vainey. They had grown long and muscular. His hands had grown bigger, with long fingers and huge nails. His legs are long, you already know what his feet look like. It looked as though his boots (hooker shoes) became a black leathery material as they reached his knees, and continued up the rest of his legs and cut off at his hips.

My hands clenched into fists and my eyes widened, jaw dropping. When he stepped into the room, Grell took a step back. When Sebastian noticed my stare his face became sad. "Young master, cover your ears and close your eyes." His voice was raspy and firm. I forgot my wishes of killing Grell slowly and did as I was told.

I'm not sure how long it was but after a while I felt something warm brush my cheek. I slowly looked up and opened my eyes. Sebastian stood looking down at me, still in his true form, with a grave expression. I stare at him for a moment before removing my hands from my ears and look around. The room was spotless, and Grell of course was gone.

I looked back at him and flinched back, startled to see he was back to his butler form. I continued to stare at him like a child. He went around the bed and broke each of the chains holding me. When he was done he knelt down next to the bed. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I blinked and thought about it for a moment. "I-I believe I am fine, Sebastian." Before shocking both him and myself by leaning forward and pressing my forehead against his chest. "You were late, Sebastian." I mumbled into his shirt. I heard his chuckle before strong arms lifted me up off the bed, and pressed against him. "I apologize my lord." He muttered.

"C-Ciel." I whispered. "My name is Ciel." I muttered before passing out from exhaustion. When I woke again, I was laying in my bed with Sebastian sitting next to me on a chair, simply watching me with blank eyes. I sat up and looked around, taking in the familiarity of my room, unconsciously running my fingers along the bed spread. "Good morning young lord." I looked back at him. "Yes….". I noticed that my clothes had been changed into night clothes.

"Ciel.." I looked at him blankly. "Yes Sebastian?" He looked at me for a moment. "You should have kept your eyes closed as I told you." My eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Do not act ignorant Ciel!" He slammed his hands down on my bed, forgetting himself. I was slightly surprised by his anger towards me. My eyes narrowed. "I am not acting ignorant, do not forget your place!" And with that I leaned forward and cupped his face, bringing his lips roughly to mine. He paused before wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off the bed, bringing me to his lap. He kissed back eagerly, tangling a hand in my hair and using the other to press against my lower back to hold me closer. I wrapped me legs around his waist and gripped his neck. After a minute I pulled back red-faced. "Sebastian, you are an idiot." He blinked at me before smirking. "Ditto, my lord." I opened my mouth to snap at him but he took advantage of my open mouth to kiss me and ran his tongue along mine. I moaned and pressed against him. Without breaking our kiss, he carried me to the bed and crawled on top of me, running his tongue along my neck. I tangled my hands in his hair.

"I almost thought you weren't going to be able to tare that thing down." I muttered. He paused before chuckling. "Do not underestimate me, my lord… Ciel?" "Yes Sebastian?" "You have a scar." He ran a gloved finger down the faint scar on my chest. I sighed. "Yes, I tried to kill him." I thought saying I had fought with him was an understatement. He looked me in the eye, telepathically (not really) asking me a question. I sighed again. "I lost control."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, we will have to work on that. We cannot have you losing control during a fight, or anything for that matter." Then he looked me in the eyes again. "You mustn't loose control in anything….unless it be with me." He growled. I blushed faintly. "Agreed." Then I allowed my face to soften. "I will allow myself to lose control with you…Because I trust you, and no one else." My hands gripped the back of his shirt.

He smirked at me. "How unwise. Are you sure it is not simply because you love me?" I gulped before stating slowly. "Y-Yes Sebastian, I love you. I trust you because I love you." _I will lose control around you and trust you, because I love you. _I let go of the back of his shirt. "Will you not ever lose control around me, Sebastian?" I asked, highly doubting it. He smirked. "Why young lord, I already have." He continued kissing my neck. I argued with myself for a moment before slowly reaching down and snapping the button to my own pants. He pulled back, looking at me with wide eyes. "Ciel-" I cut him off with my mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello my wonderful readers! First, I'm sorry if my last chapter seemed kinda rushed… that won't be the case with this chapter, I PROMISE! Furthermore, Yes, hanky panky did go on in the last chapter if you were wondering. No, I will not do a lemon seen. Sorry. Enjoy! Please review and give suggestions!_

* * *

We laid there quietly, both breathing heavily. I have my eyes closed, trying to savor the moment. I love Sebastian's kiss, whether they be sort and sweet or long and demanding. His lips are thin but enchanting. His taste is slightly sweet and a whole lot of something else I can't describe. His kiss, along with everything else, is always so lustful it drives me crazy, in a good way. Sebastian put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. I wonder what he is thinking about.

I poke his bare leg with my toe. "What are you thinking about?" He looked over at me, his hair falling over his face. I sat up slightly, the covers falling down to expose my bare chest. He looked at me for a moment. "Nothing in particular, my lord." I flinched. "I find that hard to believe. I would assume you to be a person with very well rounded thoughts." He looked at me for a moment more, like he was trying to get his thoughts together by staring at me. "It would appear that way." He had a weird look on his face. My head tilted slightly and I waited for him to continue. He looked back up at the ceiling. "In most cases, you would be correct. But it seems our… previous activity has left my head quite dysfunctional." I blinked. "Is that so?" He nodded.

"…well, that is just too bad for you. My thoughts are crystal." _Lies. _He huffed. "It would appear so." I slowly and hesitantly leaned over and brushed the hair out of his eyes, then running my finger up and down his cheek. "You should not be so venerable around me." I stated blankly. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? You see, and excuse me my lord, but I do not believe you are in any position to be talking about venerability." I blushed slightly. "You have a point." I said blankly.

"Besides," he continued, "I have no reason to believe you would, or could, betray me in any way." I continued to look at him. "You should not be so sure of yourself. I have been known to surprise the venerable when least expected." He chuckled. "Yes, I know. But you always have good reason. What reason would you have to betray me?" I thought about this for a moment. "Your bad attitude." He smirked and leaned up to kiss me swiftly. "Perhaps, but we both know you secretly enjoy it. Furthermore, I believe you have found more enjoyable means of punishment, wouldn't you say?" I blinked. "Idiot." He chuckled softly again. "Yes I know. How could I not? You remind me constantly." His eyes were perfect, they were slightly soft, which is rare, but also shone with humor and mischief. "A-and for good reason." I concluded. I wonder what he would think if I told him he is perfect like I think so often.

I pushed that thought aside when he sighed contently and closed his eyes. "You should play with my hair." I blinked. "H-huh!?" he opened his eyes a little. "Is that not what lovers do? Play with one another's hair?". He looked at me like he was naive. "M-maybe mushy couples, Sebastian." I muttered. However, I knew that the feeling of Sebastian washing my hair is heavenly, though I would never admit it. He sighed. "Never mind that, I would like to experience this act between lovers." He looked at me with an expression that anyone else would describe as 'please?'. I sighed. "Why should I be reduced to manual labor that will not benefit me?" Well, that last part was not completely true. Sebastian's hair is soft and silky at the same time… it feels wonderful to the touch. Sebastian continued to look at me. "It is a simple act carried out by lovers that does not require much effort." He said blankly, in his own way, arguing with me.

I sighed. "Would you stop using that word?" He looked at me, confused. Sebastian's facial expressions are not easy to understand, separate from stern or angry, unless you are me. "'Lovers' Sebastian. That word makes me highly uncomfortable." He sat up as well, the blankets also falling and revealing his much broader chest. He studied me. "Is that not what we are?" I blushed. "W-well….-"

"If not, what are we?"

"I-I….." I looked down. "Regardless if that is what we ARE or not, I do not like that word." He looked at me for a moment more before laying back down. "I will obey your wishes and not call us lovers, if-"

"IF!?" I shouted. He smirked at me. "If you play with my hair." I looked at him for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Very well Sebastian." I scooted up so I was sitting on my pillow, and slowly reached over. Sebastian surprised me by scooting closer to me and turning sideways to place his head in my lap. He looked up at me, waiting. I gulped and slowly reached down, not sure what to do. He made it easier for me by closing his eyes. I started at the top of his head, spreading my fingers out and running it through his hair from the top to the bottom. Sebastian's peaceful, if you could call it that, expression did not change so I continued.

It turned out to not be so hard after all. His hair felt perfect, as to be expected. After a while I muttered, "How long must I do this?" He did not respond. "Sebastian? Sebastian?" I asked louder before it dawned on me that he had fallen asleep. I blinked. Sebastian had fallen asleep on my lap. Well, with his head in my lap. I didn't know what to do. Should I move him? No, surly that would wake him up…. Sleeping in this position would also not be very comfortable for me…but… I sighed again and leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, knowing I would not sleep. But I continued into the night in this uncomfortable position because of Sebastian. Because I love him. "I love you." I murmured. I love him.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everyone. Thank you for reading! I'm still taking suggestions and everything. I am going on vacation tomorrow and will not be able to update for a week or a little more, sorry. But please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

I woke up to lips being pressed to my forehead. I was laying in bed with my arms around Sebastian, who was now kissing me awake. Well this is nice, I thought as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and a line of saliva formed between our lips and I blushed, wiping my mouth. He chuckled and wiped his mouth as well. "Good morning, Ciel." I smiled a little. "Yes.." He got off of me and I looked down at myself. Sebastian must have dressed me while I slept, he is completely dressed as well.

"It seems we have slept in my lord, your lesson will start soon." Ah yes, my fighting lessons. How could I forget those precious hours spent with Sebastian. I nodded. I stood and stretched. Sebastian growled at me and I paused looking at him wide eyed. "Forgive me, young master, but if you could NOT make yourself so tempting, it would be much easier to focus on today's tasks." I smiled and walked up to him slowly. "I'm sorry." I said, obviously not sorry at all. I looked up at him with a pouty face. "Forgive me?" His eyes were wide but he coughed and looked away, muttering "damn hormones…..".

I snorted and walked to the practice room. Once there, Sebastian told me to get into a fighting stance. "Today, you will be learning a small amount of control. We will be fighting hand-on-hand combat. You will dodge my attacks and attack me as well. However, you will not try to kill me. You will keep your mind alert and clear, pay attention to my movements and think before you attack. I will go slow on you so you have time to do this. At one point, you will do this without hardly thinking about it, but as for now, think before you act."

I nodded slowly, taking in his words. "O-okay…". I got ready and nodded at him swiftly, telling him that I was ready. When he came at me, I dodged swiftly and came back. I did nothing wrong, but I cursed myself for not thinking first. When Sebastian noticed I was not doing what I was told, he sent a blow to my head that made me fly across the room and fall on my $$. Before I had time to get up and leap at him with blood thirst, Sebastian was on top of me, pinning down my arms and legs until I got control of myself. I panted and looked up at his scowling face. "You did the exact opposite of what I told you to do, young master."

"I was trying!" I snapped. He sighed and got off of me. "We will try again." I stood and nodded. This time when Sebastian came at me, I spent too much time thinking about it and Sebastian ended up punching my shoulder. I hissed and swung at him. Instead of repeating what Sebastian did before, he leaped to the other side of the room and gave me time to re-compose myself. I stood there a moment before growling "again." This time, I struck first, but made myself aware of what he was capable of doing at the moment. I could tell Sebastian was holding back, by a lot, but I got the hang of it after a while. I combined my natural instinct with my awareness and did much better than before. I'm not sure how long it took, but after a while, everything in my mind started to slip.

At first I thought it was a bad thing, but my fighting skill started to increase. I realized that I was starting to do this without even thinking about it, and it was wonderful. I started to just simply watch Sebastian as I dodged and attacked without thinking about it. He is so elegant and perfect it made my mouth want to water. His hair flew in every which direction yet he still looked perfect and beautiful. This time spent with him was wonderful, like a much more suitable way of dancing. Our movements where swift and elegant. I shook these thoughts from my head, and then, in a matter of seconds, I had leaped and had pushed Sebastian down onto the ground by his neck. We looked at each other with wide eyes. I had actually taken him down but hadn't continued to kill him. I was in complete control.

"You're a fast learner." He mumbled as I let him go. I smirked. "It is simply because I have one hell of a teacher." I started to walk away with my head held high when there was a knock on the door. Sebastian stood. "I wonder who is there NOW." I nodded and followed him down the steps of the house. Sebastian opened the door and I looked past him.

There were two adult demons standing there, both tall, male, and both dressed very nicely. I raised an eyebrow and Sebastian looked confused. "Who are-" Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped and we all just stood there for a moment. "Er- hello. We are-" Sebastian slammed the door in their faces and stood behind it, as if they were trying to break the door down. "We are NOT interested!" He yelled. I was majorly confused. "Sebastian, who were those people?" Sebastian looked over at me and I gasped. Sebastian was _blushing. _Not faintly either, he was BLUSHING. "Wh-what?" I muttered stupidly. Sebastian stood straight again. "They are nobody Ciel, please forget about it." I raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better Sebastian, I would say you were afraid of them." His eyes narrowed and he looked straight past me like he was thinking about something else. "You could say that." He muttered and my eyes narrowed greatly. "Sebastian, I demand you to tell me what that was about." He looked at me for a moment before sighing. "Very well. But I promise, you will not like what you hear."


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello! Hi! How are you!? How was your weak!? Mine was very fun and very long. I went to the outer banks. I became one with the ocean. It was awesome! Hey, would any of you like to recommend some animes for me? Romance, preferably not too inapropro. Yaoi is fine, but regular romance is good too. Thanks! I love you guys for reading and following and reviewing and whatnot! I really do! Give suggestions and stuff. REVIEW._

* * *

I had Sebastian in my study. Sebastian had taken a seat and I sat in my desk chair. Sebastian took several deep breaths. He obviously did not want to talk about this or tell me who those men were, or what they wanted. He fidgeted in his seat, something I have only seen him do when madam Red grabbed his bottom, or when Grell would flirt with him to the point where he became uncomfortable. Thought, this time was defiantly not as amusing.

Sebastian sighed and looked up at me with pleading eyes. They said something along the lines of 'don't think I'm crazy' or 'please don't get upset'. He took a deep breath. "I do not know where to start…".

I sighed. "First, just tell me what those men wanted?" Sebastian looked me in the eyes and said clearly, "Those men wanted to know if we would adopt a demon child anytime in the future."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" I stood from my chair quickly, knocking it over. Sebastian looked like he did not want to be here, explaining this. My face was red and I was so confused.

"I do not believe I stuttered. Those men wanted to know if we would adopt a demon child. I assume they wanted to talk about the possibility after you finished growing."

I tried very hard to absorb this but I was having a hard time. _Us? A kid!? What!? How did this happen. When?..._

Sebastian sighed and stood. He walked behind me and picked up the chair, putting it upright. "Ciel, please. Take a seat and allow me to explain." I took a deep breath and sat, still red in the face and trying to make my brain process this information. Sebastian took a seat and leaned forward.

"I know it is a hard concept to grasp, but as on earth, there are orphaned or abandoned children here. In hell, baby or child demons are very rare, so they are usually cherished. However, the percent of orphaned children is the same as on earth. Because demons do not have as much emotional attachment as humans, babies or children may be seen as nothing more than a burden to its parents. If that is the case, its parents will abandon them and carry on with their lives." Sebastian said this looking disgusted.

I looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. He continued, "As you know, not many demons stay in hell, so it is hard to find demons to take care of unwanted children, or adopt them. A child must have two parents to be considered in the proper growing environment. Even those who adore children may not know about the chance to adopt because they have not been in hell in many years. The whole process is very difficult." He gave me a few minutes to think over everything he had told me. "….But Sebastian, I am not even fully matured yet. Why would they ask for US to adopt a child? And how did they know about… well, US? And sense when is it legal for gay couples to adopt children?"

Sebastian sighed. "Well, for one, they must have an over-abundance of children and are desperate. As for your second question, I am not sure how they knew about us. I assume they found out from Grell somehow, though I am not positive. The higher upps in hell usually know everything that is going on, unfortunately. And Ciel, do not ask such naïve questions, they do not suit you." I tilted my head to the side. "What are you talking about?" Sebastian pushed the hair out of his face. "Think about the question you asked me, Ciel. Why WOULDN'T same sex couples be allowed to care for children?"

I thought about this for a moment. "But…" He cut me off. "Think about it Ciel. This is hell. We are demons. Creatures of sin. Same sex couples are very common here, as common as different sex couples." I had not realized this. And I was usually so spot on about everything. I felt my face get hot, I hated feeling stupid. "…oh." He smiled at me and I blushed deeper. Stupid.

"So you see…Those men came to see if we were interested in… adopting a demon child." I snorted. "What idiots. Why would they ask US?" I stood up to walk to my room, ready to take a bath. But really, I just wanted some time to think about this. A child? With Sebastian? What purpose would that serve? I know nothing about childcare…. I'm not sure about Sebastian though. Perhaps I should ask him. But it doesn't matter until I am fully 'matured' anyway….

His long arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I stopped walking. "Ciel, are you going to take a bath?" I nodded slowly. "Yes…". I gasped when I felt his teeth graze my ear. "Would you like me to accompany you?" I tried not to stutter like an idiot. "D-don't you always?" Sebastian chuckled and his arms tightened. His face went to my neck so his lips grazed my skin. "Perhaps I should re-word that. May I join you, _my lord?_" He finished with a husky voice. I shivered. "If you choose to do so, I will not stop you-" His hands started running up and down my sides. "So formal. Its pissing me off." He bit my neck and I moaned in pain and pleasure. I leaned into him. I love Sebastian. I love him.


	21. Chapter 21

_Yellow! I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. To be honest, this chapter probably will be too. I have nothing to write about! I don't know what else I want to have happen. __**Please give suggestions or ideas.**__ Thank you. And thank you to all who are reading and following and everything, THANK U! Oh, and also thank you to those who recommended Animes for me! Please keep doing so. I think the most recommended was clanned, and fruits basket was popular too. But I have already watched both of those, love them. Please continue to recommend. P.S. I just re-read all of the comments I have ever gotten and I almost started crying. I love you guys, keep showing your support! Also… does anyone feel like this story should just end? Let me know if u do. Thanks!_

* * *

I sighed into the wind. Hell is very warm, and usually breezy. I love it. I belong in hell. Well, this part anyway. I am grateful that Sebastian wanted to come back here. Sebastian is standing next to me, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ciel? May I ask why you are laying in the dirt sir?" I snorted. "I am not laying in the dirt, Sebastian." And I wasn't. Well, not really. I am laying in the grass. There are various sorts of flowers surrounding me. Sebastian continues to look at me funny. "If you say so, my lord. Might I ask what you are doing out here?" that was a good question. "…Just thinking Sebastian." His eyebrow raised slightly. "Could you not do that inside my lord?" I looked at him for a moment more. "…Yes. However, where I choose to do my thinking is no concern of yours." Sebastian now looked even more shocked. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't mean to be so formal with Sebastian, possibly harsh, but I did not feel like explaining myself right now. I simply came out here to think…. Away from Sebastian. I love Sebastian, and I want him to stay with me for the rest of eternity… But I also need my space. Sebastian, if you could believe it, has became a bit… clingy. He leaves me alone much less often than he used to, which is nice, but… different. I have much less time to myself, to think rationally and clearly. Sebastian fogs up my mind and makes me think of nothing other than him and how much I… well you know. So I came out here in hopes that I could clear my head. Lately, whenever I am with Sebastian, I say exactly what I am thinking. Which was never a problem before, only now… I can't think… correctly anymore. My mind is filled with him so that I cannot think rationally anymore and it is driving me insane.

I knew Sebastian was still standing there so I cleared my throat. "Sebastian, don't you have some cleaning to do of some sort?" He paused. "…Yes, I suppose…If you need anything…" "I know how to call you Sebastian." I said, not actually meaning CALL, as in by telephone. Even though I had my eyes closed I could tell he nodded and I heard him walk away. Finally, I can think…about…How hot Sebastian is when he looks worried….

_Sebastians point of view_

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He is already tired of me! What is wrong with me! I need to get that boy out of my head is what I need to do. I paused and yelled at myself mentally when I realized I had been standing in the hallway, not moving, for at least five minutes. I cursed and walked to my bedroom. I probably do have some neglected cleaning I need to do, but I need to clear my head first. I opened the door and my cat greeted me by running around my legs for a moment. I fall into my bed with my arms and legs stretched. I need to stop following him around like a lost puppy, it is pathetic. I should be able to do what I have always done. Wake up the young lord, dress him, do some unnecessary cleaning… Make sure the garden looks perfect….Play with my cat, feed it…stare into space…Bathe Ciel…Dress him…put him to bed…do the laundry… take a nap and do the whole thing over… But now… I am with Ciel all day. I imagine he is growing rather tired of my presence. Stupid stupid stupid. I gripped the sheets. This…Sucks. Sometimes I wish I could be myself, completely, with Ciel. Perhaps he would find me more entertaining… should I try harder to be better company or should I leave him alone more often? A combination of both? I wonder what Ciel is thinking about… outside… By himself. The last time that happened….

I shot up out of bed and dashed outside. Ciel was laying there, asleep. My face softened. I picked him up and held him close to me, carrying him to bed.

_Back to Ciel_

I started to wake when Sebastian was pulling the covers over me. "mm…Sebastian?" I felt his lips brush my forehead. "Goodnight, young master." I reached out for him but he wasn't there. I sat up straight in bed. "Sebastian?" I asked to his retreating back. He turned around and looked at me blankly. "…Get over here." He slowly walked over to my bed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down so my lips pressed against his. He seemed surprised for a moment before he pressed back and brought his hand up to my cheek. "mm.. Sebastian." I muttered and pulled back slightly, looking at him. "Stay." He held my gaze for a moment. He nodded and I moved over, laying back down and passing out instantly, knowing Sebastian was with me now as I cuddled up to him. I had decided that it doesn't matter if I don't act as professional around Sebastian as I used to. Because I love him.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hia. First, let me say that I am very grateful nobody wanted this story to end, I will try to be creative! Thanks for the support and ideas. Please give more, as well as suggestions for animes. And now I must vent a little. I Re-watched either episode 8 or 9 (I can't remember) of black butler today because I wanted to get the feel of Sebastians character again, which is hard to do because he is so unpredictable. Anyway, it was the episode with that weird camera where, if you took a picture of someone, the person they cared for most, if dead, would show up. So you know how Ciel was trying to get a picture of Sebastian, so he had Finny (I love Finny) throw that angle statue at him? And how Sebastian saved him at the last moment? THEY WERE TOTALLY ABOUT TO KISS ERMYGOD THAT MADE ME SO MAD! Sorry. Anyway, enjoy : ). I will not be updating in the next week or so, sorry!_

* * *

"Sebastian." I said smoothly as he brushed through my hair quickly, careful not to tug. "Yes my lord?"

"I wish to play chess today." I said, bored. He finished with my hair and set the brush down. "Shall I set up the game in the play room, young master?" I nodded, "Yes Sebastian." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head a bit before smirking and winking at me. He walked out without looking back at my blushing face. I placed my fingers at my temple, taking a deep breath before standing and following him slowly. When I walked into the room Sebastian was sitting on one of the two chairs, finished with setting up the game. I sat across from him. "No holding back, Sebastian." He smirked again. "Wouldn't dream of it, my lord." I made the first move. "Do you dream, Sebastian?" He paused before making the next move, not looking up from the game. "Occasionally, Ciel." My name still sounds odd on his lips. I licked my lips and made the next move. "What do you dream about?" He made the next move. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked mysteriously. I nodded and made the next move. He looked down at the game, thinking, before making the next move. "Cats." He said plainly. I stare at him for a moment. "….Cats" He nodded. "Yes, cats. Cats from the human world." I sighed before making the next move (Sorry I don't know chess). "Why am I not surprised?" His eyes flicked up to meet mine. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, young master?" I tried not to blush and turned my head away. "Do not be stupid, Sebastian. I have no reason to be jealous of dirty felines." His jaw dropped slightly before smirking in a non-friendly way. "Of course, my mistake." He made the next move, knocking down one of my pawns. I gulped and sat up straighter. The next half hour was spent battling, Sebastian taking less time than I to decide on a move. To my surprise, I ended up winning. I had a moment of joy before doubt washed over at me. My head snapped up. "You let me win!" That smirk was still there and he placed his hand over his heart. "Why young master, I would never-"

"Whatever Sebastian." I stood and walked out of the room. Stupid cats, making Sebastian mad at me…I sighed once I got to my room. Of course, I knew it was my fault for calling his precious cats dirty. I sat on my bed and glared at the floor. I wonder if I could simply order Sebastian to get over it…. There was a knock on my door and I sat up, trying not to look too hopeful. "Come in." Sebastian entered. The mean smirk on his face was gone. He walked forward and knelt in front of me. "I fear I have done something to upset you, young master." I raised an eyebrow. "You let me win." "I did." "Why?" "…. I knew you would find it annoying."

I blinked. "I should slap you." "Perhaps, but you won't." He rose and pressed his lips against mine. My face stiffened for a moment but I found myself leaning in. He leaned in farther too, bringing his hands up to my head and tangling his fingers in my hair. _If May-rin saw us now, she would have a nosebleed for sure. _This thought made me jerk away from Sebastian's lips. I wanted to start laughing at the thought of the look that would be on her face, but I only allowed a grin to appear on my face. Sebastian pulled back and opened his eyes. He looked slightly annoyed. "Is something amusing young master?" His fingers were still in my hair. I blinked and allowed my lips to form a scowl. "No. As a matter a fact, there is something I find very un-amusing right now." I pulled his hands away from my head, and held onto them so both Sebastian and I could see them in front of our faces. "From now on, you will only wear gloves when cleaning or in the presence of company." He looked confused. "…Might I ask why?" I blushed a little and took his gloves off slowly. "Because, when you touch me, I want to feel your skin on mine…." I let his gloves hit the floor and I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. I held onto his hands. After a moment I felt his fingers slip through mine. He squeezed my hand and I felt his nails poke at the skin on the back of my hand. When his lips met mine again I pulled him closer. But instead, Sebastian pulled me into his arms and he stood before sitting down on my bed and pulling me into his lap. With one leg on both sides of Sebastian I leaned forward and pressed against him, lips locking. After a few minutes Sebastian pulled back with a blush dusting his cheeks. I blinked at him slowly, wondering why he stopped.

Sebastian grimced. "….Ciel, I lied to you earlier. Well, I did not lie, more so I did not tell the full truth." I tilted my head to the side. "What… did you lie about?" He let his grip on my shirt loosen and let one of his hands trail up my chest. He placed a finger under my chin. "When you asked me what I dream about. I did not tell you everything. Yes, I do dream about cats… But a variety of other things as well." I glared at him for a moment. "And you thought NOW was a good time to interrupt to tell me?" He chuckled. "I wanted you to know that I dream of you quite often, even if I am with you all day long." I simply looked at him for a moment. "Pervert." I resumed our kissing with my very surprised butler.

Later on, I lay in Sebastian's arms as he strokes my hair. Closeness had never been a craving of mine, but Sebastian's touch seemed magical. Sebastian's eyes were closed, his lips were pressed to the back of my head. I realized that I did indeed miss the company of my former workers, if only a little. Maybe I would visit the human world to see how they are doing… but for now… I closed my eyes and leaned into Sebastian. I love my butler. I love him.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hia! I'm really sorry that this chapter is late… haven't forgotten about it or anything. I would like to give a HUGE thanks to _**FangLovesMeMost** _for saving this story. Seriously, you are awesome, thank you so much for the idea. It will most defiantly be used, so thanks! Also, thanks for the reviews, loved those too. Please enjoy this chapter, and review 3._

* * *

"Are you paying attention Ciel?" Sebastian asked from the middle of the room during our lesson. I blinked out of my stare at him and nodded "Yes Sebastian." Even though we both know I hadn't been. My eyes had been much too busy staring at Sebastian for my ears to pick up anything those precious lips had been saying. He sighed and surely was about to give me a long lecture about listening.

To my gratitude, there was a knock on the door and my ears perked up. Sebastian looked slightly annoyed. He walked out of the room with a quick "Excuse me, my lord." I, having nothing else to do, fallowed him. When Sebastian opened the door his eyes almost poped out of his head. I took in the very thin woman and large man. They both looked around Sebastians age. The woman was tall, not as tall as Sebastian, and very lean. She wore a black long-sleeved sweater and long black skirt with black patterns on it. She was holding the hand of a man slightly taller than Sebastian. He looked very strong, but was also lean. Built very much like Sebastian, wearing jeans and a jacket with a plain black shirt underneath. The woman looked concerned and the man looked slightly angered but otherwise emotionless.

Sebastian regained composure. "Mother, Father, I was not expecting you."

What? Sebastian's perents? Hm. I suppose they did look like Sebastian had described them. It had just surprised me that they looked so close to Sebastians age.

His mom took a step forward and pulled Sebastian into a soft hug, laying her head on his chest. Sebastian blinked but wrapped his arms around the thin women's waist gently. When she stepped back she still looked concerned. "Hi sweety… shall I call you Sebastian in his presence?" She asked without even looking at me.

Sebastian blinked. "But of course." His father took a step towards him and put his hand out. Sebastian shook his hand. "Good to see you again son, it has been too long." These people talked much more… southern than Sebastian does. Did Sebastian used to talk like that?

Sebastian stepped aside. "Wont you come in and meet my young master?"

At 'young master' his dads face became visibly angrier and his mom frowned slightly and said "But of course."

They stepped into the house and I stood tall, with a fearless, perhaps a little curious expression. Sebastian walked behind me. "Young master, these are my parents. Mother, Father, this is my young lord, Ciel Phantomhive." They just stared. Well, perhaps glared is the more accurate word. I took a step forward and gave a low bow. "Welcome to my home (even though it is technically Sebastians home, what's his is mine), Feel free to stay as long as you will."

When I straightened, Sebastians father looked pissed. His mother looked slightly surprised.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Asked Sebastian. His mom looked at him then. "Why, just to see how you are doing…"

"Well then, I suppose I shall give you time to speak to your parents Sebastian, I shall be in my study." I said before walking up the stairs to give them privacy.

_Sebastians point of view._

I watched my young love walk up the stairs before turning back to my parents. My Mother took a step forward. "Sebastian…Trish… stopped by." I raised an eyebrow. "I see." She continued, "She told us that a… brat had…" I raised a hand to cut her off. "I'm sure you are very well aware of my situation. However, I would like you to refrain from referring to my young master as a 'brat', as he is well mannered and intelligent."

My mother looked surprised. "But..." My father cut her off. "How could you speak kindly about the filth that enslaved you for the rest of eternity?" My jaw clenched. "…He is not _filth._ He is wonderful company. So much to the point that I do not mind my predicament."

Now both of my parents looked shocked. I sighed. "Now that you see I am perfectly fine, should I escort you out?" My mother took a step forward. "Do not treat us as enemies Sebastian-"the Child has turned you into a brainwashed snob." My father finished for her.

I glared at them both. My father continued, "And Trishona was a perfect catch!" My mother looked like she very much disagreed but did not say anything. "Why would you break her heart!? She may never speak to you again!" My father exclaimed. My mother waited until he was finished to ask hesitantly, "…Sweety, is it true that you are in love with someone else?"

I hesitated. Should I tell them the truth…? I sighed. Probably not. "That is just something I told her to get her off of my back. I find her highly annoying." My mother looked like she could not agree more. I knew I should not be displeased with her; she was just concerned about her son. "Furthermore, I enjoy living with my young master. You have nothing to worry about." Neither looked like they believed that for a second. "It is for that reason that we should be concerned, my son." My father said sternly. I shook my head. As if they could understand. "There is nothing you two can say to change my mind or get me out of this situation, so I suggest-"

"We can kill him." My father cut me off. I stared at them for a moment. Both looked like they were prepared to do just that. I forgot myself and snarled. I whipped out my knives. "You won't." Both took a step back, looking very surprised. "If you touch that boy I will make you regret it." My Mother looked terrified. "Sebast-" "LEAVE!" They took a few more steps back and I slammed the door in their faces.

I heard a scoff and turned around to see Ciel standing at the top of the staircase. "That was very rude of you Sebastian." He said walking down the steps. When he walked over to me and opened his mouth to say more, I fell to my knees and grabbed his arm. I pulled him to me and began kissing him hotly. The idea of losing my young master pained me, because I love him. I love him.


End file.
